Let It Bleed
by Loveless-slave
Summary: No, Matt's not obsessed with vampires just really...interested. But what does this cyber-vampire "Mihael" have in store for him? And why won't the new kid leave him alone?
1. Ready to Fall

_I wouldn't say I'm obsessed with vampires, just they are so fascinating and I more then anything want them to be real! I wait up nights sometimes to see if one will show up. One never has but it never stopped me from waiting. Its not like my family cares about me enough to stop me anyway. They really couldn't careless about what I do. (I even took up smoking to see if anyone would try to stop me and no one ever said a thing! I'm fifteen! You'd think at the very least I'd get a stern talking to.) But it's not just my family that ignores me, everyone at school thinks I'm a lying-gaming-vampire-freak! Ever since I dared to say my natural hair color is my natural hair color. I don't know why everyone decided to hate me after that but who cares. (I guess I can't really blame them my hair is kind of weird; brown with red zigzag high lights isn't the most common thing in the world.)_

_I don't care what they think anyway the only one's opinion I care about is Mihael's my only friend. A "vampire" I met on the internet. I've never seen a picture of him, heard his voice, and didn't even know his real name (on this site you are assigned a "vampire name" mines Mail I kind of like it.) but he is my best friend._

* * *

I had to leave the house because I was gonna kill that cat if I stayed._ Two hours, two fucking hours I was playing that game and that fucking cat, Spooky, bumps the off button! I hadn't even gotten to save it yet! _So, to take my mind off of the whole ordeal I decided to get a book, which I needed anyway especially after the disappointment that was Interview With A Vampire.

* * *

Maybe it was because I was reading, that I didn't notice him, sitting right next to me until Mr. Mikami asked him introduced himself to the class. "Um Mello, is it? Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

I turned my head to the left noticing a blond boy completely dressed in black accept a red jacket with white (I think fake) fur trim, he had ice colored eyes, and a nice face, his head was resting in his hand and was looking at Mr. Mikami with a bored expression. _Looks like he is just automatically gonna fit in with everyone because of that face, to bad he looks like a total asshole. _He took a deep breath before replying "Fuck off." _I like him._

"Young man that language is completely unacceptable! But since it is your first day I won't send you to on campus suspension."

"Teh whatever." he muttered and turned his head to look at me and I noticed the left half of his face had a scar on it, like it had been burnt. I almost gasped but caught myself before I could. "Hi." he whispered while smirking. I gave him a confused look before going right back to my book. _I'm not going to make friends I don't care how bad ass they seem there is always something. _I could feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of my face. I finally got fed up and snapped my head to look at him and he didn't even try to pretend he wasn't looking at me. At that second I was happy my seat was at the very back of the room because now I couldn't tare my gaze from him.

It took all my strength to whisper "What do you want?" he shook his head "Then stop staring at me, asshole." he turned his head to look at the front of the room, but now I couldn't stop looking at him from the corner of my eye. I re-adjusted my goggles to go on my eyes thinking it would help... it didn't.

* * *

_Finally 5,4,3,2,1 lunch! _The bell rang and everyone took out there lunch. Since it was a cloudy day (like every other winter day) that meant I had the roof all to myself_. _I got up from my desk and casually walked down the hall to the stairs and up to the roof. I took out my pack of cigarettes and sparked up. _Damn I thought I was gonna go crazy in there! No cigarettes and that guy was distracting me the whole time._

"Those things can kill you." I heard a velvety voice say. I turned to see the new guy.

"A lot of other things will get to me before these cigarettes do." I replied and sucked in the nicotine.

"Like what?"

"Ya' know like the normal everyday death stuff? Like being attacked by mutant-zombie-aliens or thirsty vampires."

"Vampires, that's an interesting way to die."

I leaned against the wall and slid down until I was sitting on the ground. "Yup."

"Do you like vampires?"

"I think the better question is, is that any of your business and why are you bothering me?"

"You make a good point Matt, but that's two questions." He smirked at me._ Wait this is the first time anyone has said my name all day, how does he know it?_

"I think you should go." I stated.

"Why?"

"Because if you to try and be friends with me you'll end up with none." I bent my head down so my bangs covered my face.

"Why is that?"

"Well first of all everyone will see us together and reject you for being friends with me and I'll reject you because I don't want friends." I put the cigarette back to my mouth.

"Well I never said I wanted any friends."

"Well good, because at this rate you'll end up without them."

* * *

The rest of the day went by and I found out the new guy's name was Mello. On the walk home I felt strange like I was being followed but I know I wasn't because whenever I turned to look, no one was there. When I got to the tunnel I usually went through to make my walk home shorter, I almost was afraid but I sucked in a deep breath and walked through.

"Matt?"

"Shit!" I almost jumped out of my socks when I heard someone call my name, I turned around quickly. "What the hell are you doing here, Mello?" I demanded.

"I'm walking home." he said nonchalantly.

I glared at him in the dim light. "Well where were you? I didn't see or hear anyone behind me until now."

"Yeah, but I know you sensed me right? That's why you are so nervous." he walked closer to me and I noticed how tall he was.

"W-ell are you gonna tell me how you were invisible until now?"

"No. I want you to go crazy thinking about it." he stopped in front of me and smirked.

My glare hardened "What do you want from me?" he chuckled and walked pass me.

"Nothing at the moment, but I will be seeing you around, _neighbor_." _What is he talking about? The only house that is available on my block is... the one right next door to my house. Mother fucking shit burgers! Of course this a-hole lives next to me, he is going to drive me fucking insane! _I was ready to fall after that little bit of information.

* * *

Mail says: We got a new kid at school today and HE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!

Mihael says: What did he do?

Mail says: He is like following me and shit.

Mihael says: Hmmm did he say anything?

Mail says: Just a bunch of weird stuff. Anyway how goes the hunt?

Mihael says: The hunt for a mate is not easy...Alas I think you are the only one worthy.

Mail says: I'm no good! I'm not a vampire.

Mihael says: That sort of thing doesn't matter to much...as long as you don't mind bite marks.

Mail says: Yummy *sarcasm*

Mihael says: You'd get use to them. :)=

Mail says: Not sure about that. Well how is everything else?

Mihael says: I had to move. A neighbor saw my father gnawing on his mate, so it couldn't be helped.

Mail says: That sucks. Where did you move to?

Mihael says: Can't tell you.

Mail says: You want me to be your "mate" but you won't tell me where you are. *shakes head*

Mihael says: You'll find out soon enough.

Mail says: What do you mean?

Mihael says: I want you to go crazy thinking about it.

Mihael has signed out

* * *

_What did he mean by that?_ I closed the page on my laptop. _Why did that sound familiar? Hmm well he said I'd find out sooner or later. Its not like I really believe he is a vampire or anything its just fun to pretend. I kind of like how he talks to me though, even if he hits on me most of the time. Its not like I didn't tell him I was a guy or anything!_ I pulled out a cigarette and lighted it. I sucked it in. _Yum I'm in flavor country. _I thought sarcastically. _I wish I could quit I don't even like how cigarettes taste. _I looked out of my window to see that Mello was staring at me from his window in the next house. I glared at him and closed my blinds.

* * *

A/N: Yay for new stories! Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Raise Against.


	2. The Sharpest Lives

_This day...is the worst day of my life! At least I've never had a more awkward one if it isn't. Mello and his family of super creeps invited me and my family (of dead on the inside) over and what do you know? He has two dads! L and Light or something of the like and his little brother is albino, Near or some stupid shit. (And don't think, I think they're creepy for being gay or anything... I'm bi after all.) My dad was totally nervous fidgeting and trying his best to rush our visit, but my brother couldn't careless, texting away! Fucker. Oh! Back to the point. Why I think they're weird. That L guy looks like he hasn't slept in two years, he sat like a bird and the whole time he was eating this cake in a strange way and he wouldn't share! Light looked like he was about to punch me after I sneezed and didn't cover my mouth. (Don't judge me! I didn't feel it coming, total accident.) Near looked to be maybe one year younger then me but he was playing with "action figures" (he totally looked like he was gonna punch me too when I said I liked his dolls.) building blocks and dice. Mello wouldn't stop staring at me either which made me nervous (which is why I couldn't stop myself from doing stupid things. Secretly wishing I would do something he would hate me for!) right before we left he told me how funny I was for insulting Near, apparently he doesn't like him. So that only made me get more points with him. Damn.  


* * *

_"So how did you like them?" Mello asked catching up with me on my walk to school.

"Who?" I asked exhaling some smoke.

"My family."

"Didn't." I answered truthfully.

"I figured. Even though L is a little strange and Light is uptight they're pretty nice... The same can't be said for Near though." his eyes narrowed.

I put the cigarette to my mouth "Yeah, yeah. Do you want something?" I breathed in.

"I told you nothing right now." he smirked and looked at me.

I glared at him before throwing my cigarette on the ground. "Then how come you always bother me!" _Usually when people do try to be my friend they get fed up and leave by now._

"You are" he pointed at me "very interesting."

"Que?" I asked, using the very little Spanish I knew. (A/N: Que means what.)

"You seem to not like other" he paused looking thoughtful "_people_." He emphasized the last word.

"You're a 'people' do you think your any different?"

"Don't be so sure." he muttered before looking at me he said "I might be."

* * *

_Even though I don't really like Mello (but I guess I don't technically hate him either) he cracks me up. He always eats chocolate during class but how he dose it is hilarious; like a mouse or something. But that is beside the point, I'm still holding strong on not liking him._

I looked up at the cloudy sky angry. _How come people don't like cloudy days? Everything is so much cleaner smelling and looking._ "What are you thinking?" Mello asked.

I put my goggles over my eyes "Ugh your giving me headache with all of this attention!" I put my fingers to my forehead.

"Really?" he asked.

"No not really I just need a cigarette." I leaned against the wall.

"I wish you wouldn't smoke, its annoying."

"Is it annoying enough to make you leave me alone?" I asked hopeful.

"No." he walked up close to me resting his arm on the wall right next to my face. "You wont get rid of me that easy." he leaned his face so close it was maybe an inch away, and I could smell his breath even taste it. It was really weird smelling and tasting, but somehow genuinely... intoxicating. I had to resist licking my lips; even my eyes started to get heavy.

Thank God the bell rang right then, tearing me away from the situation. I practically ran back to the class room once I got in I sat at my desk, feeling my cheeks and how hot they were. _Damn! That did not just happen! We were not going to k-kiss, right? _Mello came in the class looking very calm and collected. _That fucker! I bet he did this on purpose just to get my panties in a knot! I'm gonna fucking stab him in the jaw with my pen! _I grabbed onto said pen until my knuckles turned white as Mello took his seat next to me.

* * *

Not even waiting a second I ran out of the room once school was over. _Damn, the one time I need him he is nowhere to be fucking found! _"Oliver!" I yelled.

"What is it little brother." _Damn he's in a good mood, he must be rolling. _

"Please don't admit we are related in public, I don't want everybody to know I'm related to the school man-whore." he laughed "Can you give me a lift home?" I asked.

"S-sorry can't, going to Aiden's house."

"You can't go to your dealer later?"

"Nopes, hes given me a good deal that I have to pounce on before someone else does."

"Is that a literal thing?"

He went into a fit of laughter before saying "Maybe," and then glaring at me "make something up for Dad for me, kay?"

"You want me to do you a favor and you wont even drop me off at home?"

His glare stiffened as he looked at me "Yes, or else I'll break your arm again." He grabbed my right arm tight, making sure he put no doubt in my mind he wasn't serious. _He may be high but hes done it before, its not like Dad would believe me if I told him Oliver threatened me anyway. _Oliver let go of me putting his sunglasses on before saying "Fine, I'll take you home. I need to pick up my spare money anyway."

"Are you sure your good to drive?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to come down a little."

"Thanks." _Even though he dose threaten me and on a regular basis, hurt me too, I do love my brother._

"Hey did you see that?" he asked.

"What?"

"I thought I saw something." he walked ahead of me. _Maybe he shouldn't drive._

_

* * *

Well he got me home safe and sound high as a kite!_ I laid on my bed trying not to concern myself with Oliver's drug problem-o and trying to think of a way to totally fuck with Mello. _Well not much I know about him aside from him liking chocolate._ I closed my eyes. _Damn his breathe smelled so good! I can't even comprehend it! But I wonder if he did try to kiss me, would I have let him? No! Defiantly not! Damn I swear to Je-bus if he tries that shit again I'm gonna kick him in the nads... I wonder if Mihael is online. I gotta get some shit off my chest._

I logged on to the website looking at my list of friends to see a big "Online Now" above his icon. Opening an IM tab I started:

Mail says: I wish my life wasn't so double end sword with Oliver. I want to help him but he really just doesn't care... so maybe I shouldn't either.

Mihael says: The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead.

Mail says: Real advice please!

Mihael says: Well its not like you can help it, he is your brother.

Mail says: I guess so...

Mihael says: Well from your starting message I take it you had a bad day.

Mail says: Yeah that guy still won't leave me alone.

Mihael says: Well he said he'd tell you what he wants eventually right?

Mail says: Something like that.

Mihael says: Just wait then.

Mail says: I'm not that patient.

Mihael says: Yeah I guess he better hurry then.

* * *

A/N: I do not endorse doing drugs!!!! But anyway did you guys like it yes, no, maybe? Tell me ASAP because next chapter is gonna be mother fis-uck-ing crazy... In my opinion anyway. Review, thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or My Chemical Romance... or drugs.


	3. Sound Effects And Overdramatics

_Lets see.... I'm still coming up with a huge blank! Maybe if I try to think like Mello I'll be able to figure out how to get back at him. All right I'm Mello I wear to much black and eat chocolate at inappropriate times..._I looked down at the cat sitting next to me on the my bed, who just stared back at me. "What is your fucking problem?" The cat continued to stare at me with an uncaring look. "Don't judge me Spooky." she meowed before turning away from me. "Maybe your right. I should wait till an idea comes naturally."

I heard a few thuds and laughter from across the hall. _N-no not now!_ I tried to get up from my bed and out the door fast enough but it already started.

"Ugh fuck!" I heard my brother shriek which made my hand started to shake over the knob. I could feel my insides burn and twist horribly._ No I don't want to hear this again! _

"You're getting all turned on by the taste of your sin." I heard a voice chuckle. I slapped my hands over my ears and shut my eyes tight. _No no no no. _

I felt my legs buckling; making me fall to my knees. The hands over my ears didn't help at all because I could still hear my brothers shrieks of "No! Slow down, please!" _I-I can't do anything. Even if I did go in there and try to stop whats going on, Oliver would just get mad at me and say its none of my business. _I stammered over to my closet, crawling inside and locking it. All I thought was: _Sober! This isn't real its just my imagination. Hes fine! He's sober. _I felt something start to flow out of my eyes so I tightened the grip around my ears. _Please somebody, this is to much for me to handle by myself. I remember the first Oliver fucked his dealer at our house way to fucking good._

_

* * *

_

_**I walked timidly around the house listening for where the noises were coming from. Finally I ended up outside of Oliver's room. I opened it to look in but what was happening before me was the most shocking thing my thirteen-year-old eyes had witnessed. My brother was on his back completely naked while a guy just as nude had his dick up Oliver's ass. The one who at the time I didn't know, but later would find out was my brother's dealer, noticed me first. Looking over at me he smirked.**_

_**"Who is that?" he asked.**_

_**Looking at me my brother said "Teh its just my brother ignore him, Aiden."**_

_**"Hes cute is there anyway we could get him involved?" he asked to which my brother shrugged. "Hey come here." he cooed waving his hand at me. I was so surprised I couldn't move. "Come over here, I want you to see you better." I was to scared to object so I slowly walked over to him. I stopped right next him on the bed. He looked me up and down slowly before lifting my shirt up. "Hmm." he seemed to be deciding something then he slowly leaned his head in and licked at one of my nipples making me suck in a sharp breath. Glancing down he said "Look you've already got wood." following his eyes to the same place I noticed a bulge in my pj shorts. "Want me to help you with that?" I peeked over to my brother for help but it seemed like he didn't really care. So I looked back to Aiden and noticed he was trying to put his hand down my shorts.**_

_**With a sudden burst I shouted "No!" and fell back onto the floor.**_

_**"All right then." he shrugged "Come back if you change your mind though." he looked back to my brother and started to thrust into him.

* * *

**That won't happen again as long as he doesn't know I'm here__. _But suddenly it was very quiet._ Is it over?_ I put my hands down hearing nothing. So deciding it was safe I got out of the closet and crawled to the door to peek out. I could see Aiden just coming out the door pausing for just a second to button his pants before walking down the hallway. When he was about to step down the stairs he stopped, turning around he looked at me winking and licking his lips before descending down the steps. _Eww._

I got up from off the ground and very slowly opened Oliver's door. "Oliver ar-are you okay?" I whispered.

"Ngh M-Matt." I walked over to him. He was laying face down, naked, and his eyes looked to be filled with tears. His back had a sheen of sweat and was covered in scratches and bites. I very slowly and gently rubbed his upper back, making sure I didn't touch a single swore. "Ugh Matt he didn't even let me cum!" he choked. Looking at his back again I noticed cum all over the lower half of his back.

"Do you want me to help you to the shower or something?"

"Y-yeah shower." he mumbled.

* * *

_Yesterday was to fucking much for me. I can't believe I'm actually happy school is today!_ I looked at the board to see "Group project today." printed in large letters and several different colors on it. _Fuck, why do teachers try to make things that suck seem awesome?_

"Class calm down! The project today is dissection." Mr. Mikami told us all about the different tools we have to use and why we had to be with partners. _Fuck picking, I'll just wait for the odd one out. But guess who was the odd one out! If you guessed the weird kid who eats glue your wrong! But I would take him over who I got stuck with any day. _

"Hi Matt." Mello said.

"Shit." I muttered._ Thank the lord that's just about the only thing we said the whole time we worked._

_ Dude dissection isn't nearly as cool as you would think. They get these special frogs that are like dried out on the inside. Not a drop of blood in the whole damn thing! Not that I want there to be blood or anything but, how do they do that? Its kind of fucked up and twisted. _Mello and I stood at the sink washing our "tools". _Jeez this thing looks so dole I bet it wouldn't really be able to cut anything that wasn't already shriveled up and dead. _I took the now clean scalpel and poked at my pointer finger and a small blob of dark red appeared. _Huh it sharper then I thought. _I put it back under the running water. I could hear a commotion going on and before I could really figure out what was happening I heard the door slam.

"Matt will you go get Mello?" Mr. Mikami asked.

"Uh sure." I said. I walked aimlessly for awhile. _How the fuck am I supposed to know where he went, am I supposed to try and catch a vibe?!_ I opened the bathroom door deciding it was the best place to start looking. I heard a fit of wheezing and gasping. "Mello is that you?" I asked, walking all the way to the big stall. Opening it I saw Mello in the corner with his teeth latched on his arm and blood gushing out which he was quick to suck up. "Me-Mello?" my eyes went wide and I felt like a huge gush of cold air went through me. He looked up at me with eyes that had some how turned a bright red, his face twisted into a bloodcurdling grin and I saw long fangs.

He stood up from the ground and walked toward me saying "Kill, smile, cut it out for me this time. Smile!" his eyes went wide and he put hiss hand on my shoulder while he had the other bend my head so he could get at my neck, but I was to petrified to move.

"This is not a smile, haven't smiled in a little while." I gasped felling his teeth poke at my neck.

* * *

A/N: So yeah... cliffhanger! You have to review for more! I seriously think that there is not a single song in the entire world better for this chapter's name/theme. Google it if you don't believe me! So review thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	4. The Ripper

_He stood up from the ground and walked toward me saying "Kill, smile, cut it out for me this time. Smile!" his eyes went wide and he put his hand on my shoulder while he had the other bend my head so he could get at my neck, but I was to petrified to move._

_"This is not a smile, haven't smiled in a little while." I gasped felling his teeth poke at my neck._

Suddenly Mello's teeth stopped poking at me and he took a step back "Matt?" he looked worried and surprised then one of pain washed over his face "AH! Leave my head!" he tangled his hands in his hair "Matt run away from me!" My eyes widened. _Whats going on? Is-is he a- _"Matt go now!" I woke up a little and felt my body move without me telling it.

Before I knew it I was outside the school and sprinting home. By the time I reached the door steps of my house my run was barely a trot. I opened the door rushing inside I locked it. I went as fast as I could up the stairs and into my closet, hurriedly I locked it too. _What---What the hell was that!? That didn't just happen! Mello hes-a-a vampire! There is no other explanation, that was classic vampire behavior! Oh holy shit! How can this be? They were supposed to be a myth! _I frantically thought as my heart beat uncontrollably, but I couldn't tell if it was from the shock of getting what I had wanted for so long or from the fear of it. _No, no, no! I'm rushing to conclusions! Maybe Mello was just in the middle of losing his fucking mind or something! But those fangs and those--- Oh god his eyes! There is no explanation for either of those! _I ran my fingers to grip my hair. _Fuck, someone help me!  


* * *

Why is it when ever I'm afraid I hide in here? _I looked around the small closet, then I curled up to the pillow in my arms. I heard the doorknob shaking then a click and it swung open. I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see my father. "When the school called me I thought maybe you'd hide somewhere not so obvious." I looked away from him "What happened?" I ignored the question "How long are you going to be missing school this time?" I stayed silent "Huff, what would your mother think of this?" he closed the door and left. _Why does he always think that guilt trips me? Like I care what that whore thinks and its not like she should be up for judging! That bitch ran of with some guy, I hope she is dead now! _

A little while later the door opened again and Oliver stood there wearing a black hoodie, sunglasses, headphones with one of his ear-buds in his ear (I could even hear the music blasting), and he had a box of "Whales" crackers in his hands. "Whats wrong Sport-o?" I shook my head "You want some?" he held the box out to me but I shook my head again. He took out his i-pod; soon the blast was completely gone, he leaned up against the door frame and slid down to sit. "So you don't wanna talk about it?" I closed my eyes tight "Is it that bad?" I turned my head and opened my eyes to look at him. "I see." it was silent for a minute before he said "You want some crank? It might help." I sat up and gave him a dole glare. _He knows I decided to be straight edge... aside from cigarettes._ "What about pot? I think you'll like that because your already used to smoking." I closed my eyes again. "Here." he sat up a little to take something out of his pocket. He handed me my pack of cigarettes which I quickly grabbed. "Are you sure you don't want anything, while I'm being nice?"

I was about to blurt out the book I was in the middle of reading but, the thought of New Moon scared me so I choked out "Soda!" _I-I'm afraid of even reading a book about vampires! _

"Are you sure its nothing? You look pretty miffed." I shook my head "All right Taco-Pants I'll get you something to drink and- actually tacos sound good... I'll get you and me some 'kay?" he beamed so I nodded my head.

* * *

He came back after an hour or so with a bag filled to the top in tacos. He handed me the bag while he resumed his seat against the frame. I grabbed my drink from him and started my chow-down of tacos. "Look Matt, I know I'm not the best brother in the world -in fact I'm probably on the list of the worst-"

"You're not a bad brother!" I said mouth full.

"Matt don't defend me I'm awful... I've let Aiden do horrible things to you and I've done things to you that will never wash off... but I want you to know you can tell me whats wrong."

"If I said, you wouldn't believe me." I frowned and looked away from him.

"Does it have to do with that guy next door that's been following you?" he paused face turning into a glare "Did he try to fuck you?"

"Not exactly."

"Then it does have to do with him. Tell me."

_Oh, he just tried to suck my blood for nourishment, no biggie! _I rolled that scenario over in my head; telling Oliver the truth. _He would think I lost my marbles! Or try to destroy me for taking his crank without asking._ "No, its not a big deal! I'll be fine." I assured him.

"Matt, I don't get why you always try to act brave all the time you never allow yourself to be scared and to admit it others, just be human for once and tell me."

"I-I" _I think that human stuff in me is dead now. _Is what I wanted to say but, that wasn't totally true. He was right I was scared, scared of Mello but I couldn't admit it. For a long time now I've had to be the strong one between the two of us and I felt selfish for being weak and even thinking about putting it on Oliver so I said "I'm fine if it were really that important I would tell you." I gave him a half smile.

Oliver looked at me like he didn't believe what I said "Fine don't tell me." we ate in silence.

"I'm sorry." I finally said.

He took a deep breath "Its fine." he got up "I'm gonna go, just text me if you really need something."

* * *

_I can't even sleep!_ I looked at my psp for the time. _3:49 A.M. That's great. _I closed my eyes trying to relax but the images of Mello played through my mind making me open them wide. Then the light came on in the closet. _What the hell?_ The doorknob started to turn. _Is Oliver drunk again? _It opened and my eyes went wide as Mello took a step in. I scurried to the farthest corner of the small space. "Matt, calm down I'm not going to hurt you." he tried to sooth but failed. He crouched down in front of me.

I closed my eyes, throwing my arms in front of me and flung my hands around "No don't!" I felt my nails scrape against something. I opened my eyes to see Mello with a stern look on his face and a small cut on his cheek that had a small flood of blood coming out. He wiped it away with two fingers and put his fingers in his mouth to suck away the blood but he didn't seem to swallow it, grabbing my face he brought his closer. "What-" he pressed his lips to mine, I felt his tongue slide inside. _Oh shit, god-! _I could taste him and it made me--- tired. I felt my eyes start to close even though I could hear a small voice in my head screaming: _Don't go to sleep you idiot! There is a vampire in here! I know! And he taste so good... _My eyes closed completely.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if you noticed but I had tacos on the brain while writing this. Anyway thank you for the review/alerts/favorites I love them... So review thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	5. Vampire

_Mmm something taste good._ I sucked on what was in my mouth, noticing that something was pressing my lips I opened my eyes to see Mello over me. _Fuck I'm still kissing him! Ugh and I'm sucking on his tongue! _I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him away from me. "What the fuck are you doing you-Oh shit don't come near me!" I threw a pillow that was next to me at him and scrambled against my head board. _Wait I'm on my bed? What's going on? _

"You fell asleep." Mello said. "So I put you on your bed."

"What did you do to me?" I asked.

"I helped you sleep. Although I'm surprised you're up so soon." he told me.

"Soon?" I looked at my clock: _10:22 A.M. so I was asleep for about seven hours, that's kind of a long time for me. _"What do you mean by help?"

"I gave you some of my blood to make you feel better."

"So that's what vampire blood does for humans?"

Mello chuckled "That's right I am a vampire, but to answer your question my blood does other things too." he grabbed my hand while he bit his thumb. Bringing the now bloody digit to a cut on the palm of my hand he rubbed the blood on it "It can heal you." he wiped the blood off to show me the cut was gone, I glared at him. "I'm not going to kill you, I've had plenty of chance to, if you don't believe me."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Which time?" he asked nonchalantly.

"However many times." I said annoyed.

"The first time because you wanted to sleep and that's the only way I could help you. The second time" he smirked "because you asked me to."

"What?" I asked stunned.

"You were talking in you're sleep you said 'Oh Mello tastes good! Kiss me again.' it was cute."

"Well so what!" I felt my face burn "Why would you do it?"

"I always do what you ask me." he said matter-factually.

"No you don't. If you did you would have left me alone."

"If you remember correctly you never said explicitly 'Leave me alone!' or 'Go away!' you only said 'I think you should go.' so I just did what I wanted, sense you gave me a choice."

I thought it over and noticed he had done everything I had asked him. My eyes went wide "Why?"

"Everything about you calls to me. So making you happy is a priority for me." he grabbed my wrist and bought it up to his lips, he opened his mouth and I saw his fangs out, making me automatically pull my arm away from him. "I wouldn't bite you Matt."

"Than what happened yesterday?"

"You cut your finger." he glared a little "I think I handled the whole thing very well, I didn't even break the skin."

I rubbed the side of my neck where he had been trying to bit me "So the sensitive smell thing is true?"

"Yes."

"What about living forever?"

"That's a myth, vampires age like humans but we do have a longer life expectancy then humans."

"The sun?"

"Sort of a myth depends on the vampire."

"What do you mean?"

"We have very sensitive skin but it varies on how sensitive; like mine isn't I could be out in the sun for a few hours but Near can't go in the sun for more then a minute or two."

"So is your whole family Vampires?"

"Light is the only one that's not." I suddenly realized that I was dramatically calmer. _Maybe its because I'm getting every question I've ever wanted answered, answered._ Mello touched my face "Are you okay?"

"I-I don't know its so weird." I paused getting a little light-headed from his touch then I blurted "How much blood do you need?"

"Once again it depends. Before you I didn't need that much but know I-"

"What do you mean before me?"

"Its hard to explain. L told me that he didn't really start to feel--- thirsty until he met Light. So he thinks that when the vampire starts to feel the--- thirst its when they meet there soul mate."

My eyes went wide and my mouth dropped open "Then I'm your s-soul mate?"

"Possibly. There is only one way to find out."

"How?"

"If I were to--- drink from you, if I couldn't stop myself before I killed you that would mean you weren't the one, but if I did stop then that's it you're the one."

_I-I can't believe this!_ "Is it different for a vampire who wants to be with another vampire?"

"I would imagine not, but the thirst its awful. Like you're head is gonna split open and your head is screaming 'I'm so thirsty!' but blood is the only thing that can calm it."

"How do you normally control it?"

"Usually I just get blood from me but, my preference for favorite human blood is type O." I felt my face falter. _What do you know? That's my blood type._

"Have you ever killed someone?"

"No." I felt a little relieved but then I realized something.

"Then what you said before doesn't make sense!"

"Teh there are other ways to get human blood." he said. "Like from blood banks and stuff or Light if I was really desperate." I felt a little better then I looked at the arm he had been gnawing on in the bathroom. _It doesn't even look like he bit himself to draw blood.  
_

"So can you heal fast?"

"Of course." he showed me the side of his face where I had scratched him.

"What about your scar?" I felt a little rude asking him. _I hope he isn't insulted. Ugh! I don't care!_

"Fire is one of the the only ways to really injure us to where we might be left with a mark but we can be killed in lots of ways it would just have to be drastic; like being stabbed through the heart, but if I were stabbed just in any old place I'd most likely be fine." he paused for a minute "Do I really smell and taste good to you?"

"Uh-umm." _I don't wanna admit it!_

"I do huh?" he leaned in close making my breath start to speed a little and my stomach lurch, which Mello poked "You feel that in your stomach? That's me." he smirked.

"Can you read my mind?"

He laughed "No, this isn't Twilight you are just _really_ easy to read... Do you want me to kiss you again?" he rested his forehead on mine.

I sucked in a deep breath to get a taste, he put his hand on my chin "Unh n-no." he quickly pushed away from me and was at the end of my bed.

"All right." he looked at me with a monotone look that made me mad.

"Well you may believe this soul mate stuff but I don't! Love is pretty words from story books and songs! And life's no story book!"

He leaned forward enough to put his hand on my shoulder "Its okay Matt calm down."

I took a deep breath "So you've read Twilight? How much of that book is true?"

"Of course I've read it, I recommended it to you."

* * *

A/N: So how many of you saw that coming huh? Review thank you, please? Oh! and before I forget I can't decide on a "bad guy" character so if any of you have thoughts on who you would like to see as the "bad guy" tell me. I thought maybe Misa but now I'm like "I dunno." I'll maybe even do Near as the bad guy if enough of you want to see that... so yeah... Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Antsy Pantsy.


	6. Hang 'Em High

"What are you talking about!?" I asked utterly confused.

"I told you about Twilight like two months ago."

"Then- then" my chest pounded "Mihael?"

"Well on the wed I am." he smirked.

I didn't know how to react so I asked several questions as they popped into my head. "Why didn't you tell me!? Why did you keep it a secret?! You were telling the truth!? How long have you thought we were soul mates!? Did you-"

Mello cut me off "Are you mad at me?"

"Ngh n-no, I just want to know why."

"I didn't say anything because I thought maybe you wouldn't believe me or think that I was some sort of stalker which I guess technically I may be, I just wanted to meet you and see if what I thought about you was true."

"Soul mate?" I muttered.

"Yes, we could find out right now." he said calmly scooting toward me a little "But no" he contradicted. "not now its not right. You should go back to sleep."

"Will you answer my question though, how true is Twilight?" I laid against my head board.

"Not very." he moved closer towards me.

"Then no sparkling?"

"Nope." he took a deep breath making me raise my body a little involuntarily "Ya know what? Vampires are supposed to taste and smell best to their soul mate." he smirked.

"Teh." _He is gonna say everything and anything to get me to believe him, isn't he?_

"Please Matt let me kiss you." I looked at him to see a serious look plastered on his face.

"Why?"

"You taste--- delicious to me and you're a good kisser." I was actually thinking of letting him then suddenly he leaned over me with his hands resting on the head board on either side of my face and whispered "Don't say anything." for a jiffy I thought he was gonna rape the shit out of me until I saw Mello's brother standing in front of my door.

"He is very annoying... You should just kill him Mello, that way our secret will stay that way." he said plainly.

"That's against the rules, as long as he is willing to keep quiet and you are, right Matt?" he smiled down at me so nicely I couldn't help but nod my head.

"He doesn't look so sure to me." he was suddenly standing next to me on the bed "_I_ should just eat him now."

"You can't Near, he might be mine." Mello wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close "You know its a sin to do that." I closed my eyes while sucking in a deep breath of Mello's scent.

I opened my eyes to see Near's face "Well what are you waiting for? You know what you have to do, Mello."

"Its not right yet, Matt's not ready." Near rolled his eyes "Go away Near when its right it'll be done so its not any of your business."

Near looked at the back of Mello's head then at me he whispered "Got you in my sights." and was gone.

"Be careful of Near." he let go of me giving me a stern look "I'm sorry about that."

"What did he mean by what he said?"

"Hopefully he didn't mean it, so don't worry if he did do anything I would protect you."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Would I lie to you?"

"Well I've got something to say... are you really sure about this mate stuff? What if you're wrong?"

"Well I have some doubts but everything seems to point to yes."

"Doubts?"

"Yeah but I'm sure its just because I don't want to hurt you."

* * *

Mello spent the whole day in my room with me which made me a little nervous so I never did fall asleep again, but we were finding out a lot about each other I even told him more about my brother. "I'm sorry Matt I wish I could help you."

"Its okay, he isn't as bad as your brother."

"Maybe I should go home; its really late now." Looking out the window I saw that it was dark outside. _I guess Dad's still at work and Oliver must be out whoring it up. _Thinking about being alone made my insides sore. I was two seconds away from asking him to stay when he picked me up starting to run down the stairs and soon we were in my backyard. He sat me down against the house and bent down next to me.

"Mel-?" he put his hand over my face.

"Shh." he looked around "You have to be quiet Near is here again and he doesn't smell right." _What does he mean? _He stood up looking around "C'mon." he took my hand having me follow him through the backyard. We were in just about the middle of the yard when Near cut us off.

His eyes were glowing red like Mello's had been and small streams of blood came from either corner of his mouth "Where are you two heading?" he asked in weird tone.

"Go away Near." Mello put an arm in front of me.

"You wont be able to protect him the whole time we both know whats going to happen." his eyes narrowed.

Mello used the hand to push me back "Matt run away, don't stop if I fall and don't look back!" but I couldn't bring myself to move. Near ran towards Mello throwing a fist at him. Mello easily dodged it though, using his momentum to throw a fist at the back of Near's head but he was to fast so Mello missed and Near dropped down to throw a hand at Mello's stomach. I had thought at the time the way Near's hand was shaped was strange, his fingers were spread and the first thing to connect with Mello's stomach. _There's no way that would hurt him. _But Mello froze, eyes going wide he looked down to his stomach, I followed his eyes.

"Holy shit!" I yelled covering my mouth. Near's hand had burrowed its way inside of Mello's stomach and was now gushing blood. Mello took a step back to free the hand. He grabbed the the gushing wound tight, making a weird strangled sound as he fell on down to his knees.

"That shouldn't have even fazed you and look you haven't even started to heal at all!... Have you even been drinking blood lately? Your pathetic." he raised his leg high in the air letting it descend full force but Mello quickly jumped a little to the right doing a weird spin and ending up behind Near.

He had his head under Near's arm and the other tangled around his leg. "OH YEAH I'LL SHOW YOU PATHETIC!" Mello yelled. He must have jumped about five feet in the air before they fell back down landing on Near's neck, there was a loud snap and a strangled scream. Mello rolled away quickly wrapping an arm around his stomach he darted towards me, grabbing me with his free arm he ran away carrying me.

Finally Mello collapsed in the tunnel a few blocks away "Mello are you okay?" I asked, the worry obvious in my voice.

He laughed "I'm not sure if he's dead but, hopefully you'll be okay now." he touched my face "I'm going to die Matt."

"What!?" My eyes started to burn and I felt something flow down my face.

"Don't cry for me, Matt." I placed my hand over his on my face.

"You can't die you said that-"

"Yeah but I didn't tell you that only applies if I've had blood and I haven't had any today." he groaned.

"What- I -You can't die! There has to be something I can do!"

"There's no way you can help unless you can get me blood."

"My blood!" I said hopeful.

"Y-ou-" he coughed some blood coming from his mouth "Don't risk your life because of me but, before I die kiss me again?" I slowly leaned forward and placed my lips on his cold ones. I moved my tongue inside catching a taste of him which for some reason it made me feel really calm and I suddenly thought of something.

I pulled away from him "You do everything I say right?"

"Ye-ah." his eyes were half closed.

"Then I'm telling you to suck my blood!" I moved the collar of my shirt over.

Mello frowned "If that's what you want." he pulled me close, licking my neck "I'm so sorry, Matt." slowly I felt something sink into me making me shut my eyes tight.

"Its okay Mello." he wrapped his arms around my neck tightly and pulled me even closer. Suddenly it was getting hard for me to breath, my heart was beating so fast and I was getting very dizzy. "I don't want to be alone anymore Mello." I gasped closing my eyes.

* * *

A/N: Oh sha-nap! Whats gonna happen?! Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or My Chemical Romance.


	7. Spiderwebs

I looked around me at a blurry white. I heard a low beeping then a rustle before "Oh you're awake?" a man's voice asked.

"A-am I in haven or hell?" I asked the voice.

There was a laugh before "No you're in Purgatory," my vision finally cleared "Purgatory Hospital that is." I looked at an old man in a long white coat, he had a mustache and reading glasses.

"Wha-what happened?" I sat up a little; feeling something dangling from my arm.

"You had quite an accident." he paused flashing a light in my eye while he held it open for a second, then he let go "You fell down your stairs with some scissors, but luckily your brother found you before you lost to much blood; although, you've been out for a few days."

"Where was I stabbed?" my voice sounded dry and scratchy.

"Your right shoulder. I'm a little surprised of how much blood you lost; though, the wound wasn't that deep, but I suppose you were knocked out." _I guess that's right but why doesn't it sound so? Wasn't someone with me yesterday?_ I rubbed my forehead._ Someone--- who?_ "For a person that has just woken up from a coma you're being very mellow about this whole situation." the man said.

_Mellow? Mello? _"MELLO!" I looked around me frantically. _Where is he? He was the one with me! He is a vampire and he said I might be his soul mate and-and!---_ I paused my thoughts in realization. _I'm still alive. He-he sucked my blood and didn't kill me that means we are- he is my s-soul- _"No!" I grabbed at my hair then rubbed my neck for the bite marks finding nothing.

"What is it?!" the man asked worried.

"Where is Mello?" I asked.

"What?"

"He is a vam-" _Wait this guy won't believe me-- I shouldn't tell on Mello either, he did save my life and I need to ask him some things. _"m-my next door neighbor. He is my best friend and I want to see him." I saved.

"Oh well perhaps when your family comes back to check on you they will bring him along." he smiled at me.

"Thank you-- um your name?"

"Oh my apologies I should have told you before, My Name is Dr. Quillsh Watari Wammy anyone of those names is fine." he smiled kindly.

"Thank you Dr. Watari." I laid back down.

* * *

"So you managed to live." my father said.

"I didn't try to kill myself." I said.

"Yeah he fell dad, and anyway who tries to kill themselves with stairs and scissors?" my brother said, making a face.

"I don't know." he answered "I'm gonna get coffee." he left the room.

"You didn't try to off yourself did you?" Oliver asked after our dad had left.

"No." I huffed "Can you do me a favor?"

"I suppose or else you're gonna try and guilt trip me with the whole almost dead thing right?"

"Yes. I need you to get Mello over here for me."

"Why?"

"I need to ask him something."

"Then call him." he handed me his cell phone.

"I don't know his number! Besides I know you can do my voice and you would just call him to fuck around!"

Oliver laughed for several minutes "Yeah, yeah that sounds like me." he wiped a tear from his eye "Ugh do I have to! His family is so creepy! But that L" he licked his lips "I would sooo tap that."

"What about Aiden?" I asked.

Oliver sat back in his chair "What about him?"

"Isn't he your boyfriend?"

"No, but he is fuckin' good too damn! I get hard just from thinking about what he does to me."

"But he always hurts you!"

"Well yeah but the sexual exertion is fantastic especially when he just leaves me hanging."

"You like that?"

"Yeah, I'm a masochist the more pain the better." he smirked "Someday I think you'll get it."

* * *

_I hate it here! I'm to scared to sleep and these stitches fucking itch!_ There was a low knock before the door opened to reveal Light and a hunched over L. I raised my eyebrows at their appearance. They sat down in the chairs next to my bed; Light sat the closest to me and L the farthest in his strange way. "We are sorry Matt, but--" Light started, but stopped giving L a look.

He slightly nodded before finishing "We haven't seen Mello or Near since you were put in the hospital."

"What!? Where did he go!?" I demanded.

"Well I think" Light began "that Mello just felt bad for hurting you, I'm sure he'll be back. L did something similar when he first-- you know." L nodded at what Light had said.

"What about Near?"

"He has never been good at controlling himself." L said.

"He was probably jealous when Mello said he thinks he found 'the one' so decided to... play a game with you." Light said.

"When will Mello be back?"

"It will only be a matter of time until he figures out only your blood is good for him now." L put a thumb to his mouth "Hopefully he wont try and be a hero by starving himself death." Light glared at L "What? Its true it might happen I don't want to lie to Matt and get his hopes up." I rested my hand over my chest feeling an ache.

"Look what you've done! You upset him anyway!" Light yelled.

"No-no! My gash just hurts!"

"Umm Matt its on the other side." Light told me. I looked noticing he was right and I was actually grabbing on to where my heart would be. I looked away from them and brought my hand down to my side.

"Well thank you for telling me these things." I curled up to face away from them.

"Don't worry to much. While Mello is gone I will protect you if Near comes back, Matt." L said so I nodded slightly closing my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes abruptly when I heard a low thud. _Jeez everything is gonna freak me out from now on. _I sat up noticing that it was pitch black. _Damn I fell asleep! _I rubbed my eyes laying back against the bed. _At least I'll be able to go home tomorrow_. _I wonder how everything will be at school. _I laughed slightly. _Everyone probably came up with weird rumors about me and Mello. When I get back I bet they will all be asking me about it. _I felt my eyes burning and something slide warmly down my cheek, despite my laughter. I looked up at the ceiling losing focus and making it go blurry. I felt my head getting heavy; realizing I was falling asleep again I forced myself to wake up. _I'm never going to make it the rest of my life being nocturnal and afraid of the dark. _I moved to lay on my side and grab at my still aching chest. _He thinks that we connect, that the chemistry's correct? His words walked right through my ears presuming I liked what I hear. And now I'm stuck in the web he's spun, he's got me for his prey... I guess Mello was right about being-_

The door opened a crack and I squinted from the intruding light. "There you are; I've been looking for you."

* * *

A/N: Holy shit! Who has been looking for Matt? Is it Near or Aiden or somebody new? Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or No Doubt.


	8. Starlight

"Wha- Who are you?" I strained my eyes to see the dark figure better.

"Its just me, sorry to wake you I forgot what room you were in." I heard the voice say gently.

"Why are you here?" I asked squinting in the darkness "Dr. Watari?"

"Well I recall you talking about a- Mello was it? Someone going by that name is here to see you. I came to see if you'd like to see him, even though visiting hours are going come to an end soon." he switched on a light.

I flinched at the brightness "What time is it?"

"Lets see." he looked at his wrist "About 8:45 and visiting hours are over at 9:00."

"Yeah I wanna see him." my heart started pounding in my chest.

"Okay, I'll go get him." he closed the door with a light tap.

Soon after it closed the door opened again. A sunglasses wearing, blond, sporting a leather jacket, with a scar across his face came in. "Mel-Mello?" I asked.

"Who else?" he smirked. I jumped off the bed wrapping my arms around him. _I'm so glad he is alive!_ I was expecting him to hug me back but all he said was "All right stop it." in an abrupt way.

"Whats wrong?" I asked taking a step away.

He shivered a little before "Nothing to important. Just don't touch me." he said seriously.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?" I asked tilting my head.

"Its not important. Are you feeling okay?"

"Fine. How- did I get stabbed?"

"I'm sorry I had to do it so no one would know about my family." he muttered. "I toyed with the idea of making you- one of us but I knew that would be really unfair for you, so I did what I could, it was really hard for me."

I nodded agreeing with what he said "Okay... What about the bite marks?"

"I used my blood to heal them."

"S-so are we ya' know?"

"Yes, I believe so."

I reached my hand out toward him but he took a step back. "Why wont you tell me whats wrong?" I asked.

"No its not important."

"I-I want to know." I looked at his face closely. "Wait I know! You need blood don't you!? You haven't had any because L said that-"

"No!" he yelled wrapping his gloved hand around my mouth tightly making me whimper from the pain. I slowly brought my hand to his arm; feeling how cold he was.

"My blood" I started "is the only one that is good for you now-"

"Stop Matt."

"You need it." He growled so I slapped the glasses off his face, to reveal those red eyes. "You made it a little obvious." I closed my eyes and kissed the palm of his hand. "You want it Mello."

"No." he snapped.

"You can have as much as you need." I opened my eyes to look at him; he was slowly leaning towards me so he was eye to eye with me.

"I can't while your hurt. Your going home soon anyway."

"So what does that matter?! Now is as good as any other time!" I yelled "In fact wouldn't now be better?" I took my hand away from his arm, and brought it to my shoulder. Sliding the hospital gown down to my elbow.

Mello looked away from me. "You don't know what you're doing Matt."

I glared at him "Fine! I'm sick off this! You can starve to death for all I care!" I pulled the gown back up and pulled away from his hand, laying back down I faced away from him.

The bed creaked and shifted "Matt?" I shut my eyes tight. I felt his cold limbs loop around me. "Don't be mad, please?" he laid his head against mine.

"I'm not mad." I snapped.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

"Why do you always ask? Can't you be spontaneous?"

"Fine." he said. I felt his whole body jam against me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Waiting until its spontaneous."

I turned around to face him "You only have" I looked out of the corner of my eyes at the clock over the door. "seven minutes."

"I know." he pulled me close.

"Why did you make such a big deal about the blood thing before? Aren't I supposed to give you blood so you can live?"

"Its hard to control myself when you offer yourself to me so willing like that... and I could see your nipple that kind of threw me off." I blushed and averted my eyes. I felt Mello's cool gloved fingers jerk my face back to look at those red eyes. His face was much closer to mine then I had remembered. He trailed his fingers down to my neck. "Is- is your offer still up for blood?"

"Of- course it is!" I pulled the collar over again making sure it didn't go pass my nipple this time. Mello grabbed a fist of my hair and crashed his lips to mine. Licking and nipping at them, getting that wonderful taste on my lips. He pulled away with a calm look on his face after several minutes "Mello! You idiot! Now you don't have any time to-" he slammed his lips back over mine. Sliding his tongue inside, kissing me so hard it made my eyes shut tight taking my breath away.

I barely noticed when there was a creak and a voice saying "Well I'm sorry to say Mr. Jeevas-?" the voice broke off. I couldn't bring myself to stop kissing Mello though, but finally he broke away from me.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Mello shut his tight and turn saying "You're sorry to say what?"

I looked pass Mello to see Dr. Watari in the doorway with a surprised look "Oh, well visiting hours are over... and we do not allow visitors to lay in the beds!" he informed.

"Okay, I'll be out in a second." Mello said calmly and it looked begrudging but Dr. Watari left. Mello opened his eyes looking back at me "Jeez that guy totally cock blocked me."

I scoffed "You don't think those cliche moves really work on me, do you?"

"No, I know they do. I can hear your heart beating so much faster." he smirked. Leaning forward to rest his forehead on mine he took a deep breath making me lean forward to his lips "But now" he jumped off the bed and was by the door before I realized it. "I must go." he put his sunglasses up to his face winking before covering the still red eyes. His hand started to turn the knob.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Is-is Near dead?"

Mello paused "I don't know if you want to hear the truth or not." but he switched off the light and left before I could ask him what he had meant.

_Does he really think I would make a big deal about Near being dead? Or maybe Near isn't dead! Fuck! Mello come back!_ I pulled the blanket over my head somehow feeling just the tiniest bit safer. I heard a tap that almost made me scream from fright. Finally I got the courage to pull the blanket down and look where the tap came from. _The window?_ I slowly got up taking very slow steps toward the window; the whole time my heart was beating in my ears. I pushed the blinds back greeted with a few specks of starlight and Mello. "Mello!" I exclaimed happily while throwing the window open.

"You didn't think I'd really leave you while you were in pain? I could feel you calling me back." he said climbing in the window. He stood up straight before looking right at me with those covered eyes. I jumped on him putting my arms tightly around him, soon I even felt his arms slowly wrap around me.

"Mello I-I" tears flowed from my eyes "I don't want to be alone anymore! I'm so sick of it! For once I need-- want to be a selfish and I don't want you to leave. I don't care about the vampire thing and that you need my blood I just-" I paused for a few seconds "don't want you to leave." I finished a little calmer then I had started.

"I'll stay with you as long as I know you'll be safe or can protect you. I'll never let you go, if you promise not to fade away." I stepped back, pulling the top half of the gown down.

"Mello, suck my blood." he took a deep breath while sliding the glasses of and placing them on the ledge of the window. He put a hand on either one of my shoulders; bending down to my stitches he surprised me with a lick all they up them. "Oh!" I gasped. _I bet licking those stitches is like licking a zipper. _I laughed in my head.

"I'm sorry for that" he said "and this." he put his lips to my neck.

"Its okay, really Mello." I rested my hands on his head as the teeth sank in. "I-I don't mind." I grunted. He picked me up and then plopped me on the bed gently while he sucked at the spot. Soon his teeth came loose; he licked at the fresh cuts before letting go completely. He got up and sat next to me. "You don't need anymore?"

"No, you taste so fucking good. Its like-" he paused thinking for several seconds "I want to savor it. Do you get it?" he asked.

"I-I think so." I sat up pulling the outfit back up suddenly feeling self conscious. "Will you tell me if Near is dead?"

"Well I guess I should be honest with you Matt; if he is dead or not I might be looking at some trouble." his now blue eyes went a little sad "But I don't think I'll need to worry about it at least for a little while." he threw a fake smile over his lips. I wanted to ask him about it but for some reason I thought it might ruin the moment we seemed to be having. _I hope it isn't anything serious.

* * *

_A/N: I was having a little trouble ending this chapter, ugh. Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Not or Muse.


	9. You're Not Alone

My eyes slowly cracked open to a brightly lit room. I sat up stretching my arms and feeling something was a miss. _Where is Mello? And where is all of this light coming from? _I looked for the source surprised to see that it was the window._ Fuck my life! Why does it have to be so bright!? I hate the sun, where are the clouds!? But I guess the sun explains why Mello isn't here. I hope he is okay. _I heard a couple of knocks on the door before my brothers head popped in wearing of course his sunglasses. "Oh you're awake? That's disappointing I wanted to draw on you." he held a big black sharpie out to show me.

"If you did I would sue you for defacing private property and sexual harassment." I croaked.

"Do you need something to drink?"

"No. When am I leaving?"

"Mmmm" he looked above his head at the clock "Like twenty minutes depending on how fast you get dressed and if the doctor is a talker."

"I assure you that I will not keep you." Oliver's face went red as he stepped aside to let Dr. Watari in the room. Dr. Watari stood in front of me starting to explain on how to apply the ointment on my stitches, also saying to keep it dry, not to bump it and if it goes numb to come back to the hospital. Just basically saying a bunch of things I could figure out on my own. Finally he left so I could get dressed.

* * *

"Dad didn't want to come." I said after we stopped at the first stop light.

"Nah, he had to go to work." Oliver said.

I flicked a cigarette out the window. "Damn I missed smoking! They wouldn't even let me go outside for one."

"Hey, you mind if we make a stop?" he asked once we started moving again.

"Where?" I asked

"Aiden's." he said.

"What a surprise." I leaned back in my seat looking out the window. _Well its so sunny I probably wont be able to see Mello. _"I guess not."

* * *

We drove down a nice looking neighborhood. I was beyond surprised of how nice and normal it looked, but I wasn't that surprised when we stopped in front of the ugliest house. The lawn was an ugly yellow brown, the bushes were just sticks spewing from the ground and the tree looked like something from _Poltergeist_. "You should come in with me." he said seriously.

"Fine." I said.

Oliver walked right inside so I followed after him into an even more disgusting inside. I saw someone laying on the couch. A guy hadn't ever seen before... he had awesome hair though. His bangs were dyed all sorts of electric and neon greens, blues, and pinks with a base of jet black hair. He was wearing skinny jeans and a Saosin t-shirt. _He is so hott! But if he is here he's probably a druggie too. _"So Aiden's brother? We meet again." Oliver purred. _Defiantly a druggie. _

"So we do." he said sounding drowsy. He sat up walking into a dark hallway.

"Stay here. I'ma be right back." he pointed at the couch the guy with the hair had been laying on.

"I won't get AIDS will I?" he glared at me before leaving into the hallway. _Jeez what a bitch. _I walked over to a huge sheet on the wall that had "Saosin!" crudely spray painted on it.

"You like that?" I heard a voice ask.

I turned to see the guy with the hair "I'm not into umm art?" I answered.

"Yeah neither am I just got bored." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head "Aiden was pissed; he hates that band."

It was silent for awhile until I asked "Whats your name?" not really that interested in the answer.

"Elazar." he pointed to himself with his thumb "You?" he pointed at me with his index finger.

_Hmm should I tell him my real name or make something up? Well he knows my brother so I really don't have a choice. _"My name is Mail." _I have to lie._

"That's a cool name."

"Yeah yeah." I waved him off. _I wonder what Mello is doing._ "So you're Aiden's brother?"

"Yep, twin." I looked at his face carefully noticing not to many similarities.

"You guys aren't identical." I stated.

"Nope." he paused "I like what you've done with you're hair." he said taking a few strands in his fingers. "The zigzags are cool. How do you do that?"

"My hair is just like that. I don't _do_ anything."

"Teh yeah so is mine." I scowled at him "You wanna have some fun?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I don't make out with poseurs." I narrowed my eyes behind my goggles.

"I'm the poseur?" he sounded angry but somehow still monotone. "You wont even admit you dye your hair."

"Calm down, fuck." _I DON'T DYE MY HAIR! _

"Don't tell me what to do. I think your bitch ass owes me for that insult." he walked up to me and I noticed he was about six or seven inches taller then me which really intimidated me.

"Back off." I pressed my hand against his chest to push him away, but he didn't budge at all.

"Shut up you whore."

"You're the one who wants to 'have fun' with me and I'm the whore?"

"Exactly." he grabbed my hair and jerked me to face him better. "You want it, I know you do. Everyone thinks I'm hott." I internally gagged but also punched myself because he was right, I did think he was hott. _But there is no fucking way we are making out or anything else! _I pulled my arm back and then threw it as fast as I could in front of me, letting it smash into his stomach. He gagged and fell back. I jumped over him and headed for the closest exit which was a sliding glass door into the backyard.

Once I was in the backyard I realized how stupid I was for going back there... there was no way out and the wood fence was to tall for me to climb. "Shit!" I felt an arm wrap around my neck and one grip my hip tightly. The tightness of his grip made it difficult for me to breath. "Gah!"

"Stupid idiot." I heard Elazar growl. "Heh looks like your sluttier the you try to act. Look at this hickey." he laughed darkly.

"Le-t g-o." I huffed out trying to scratch his arms.

"Nah lets have that fun." he slammed me against the fence while the hand on my hip move to the button of pants starting to unfasten them. Unfortunately my arms were pressed to tightly against the fence and I couldn't move them to smack his hands away. "Heh you want it." he sing-songed while pulling at pants.

"Ngh-no! Stop it, please!" I begged.

"Keep doing that; crying like that only turns me on." he purred. I bit my bottom lip wile he started to snake a hand in my waistband. _Someone help!  
_

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice call very close behind me, I could almost taste the breath he took to say it. I turned my head to see Mello standing behind Elazar with his hand on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" Elazar growled while Mello smirked and tightened his grip on his shoulder; ripping him from me and throwing him about seven feet away.

Mello walked over to Elazar while he staggered to get up; Mello pushed him back down with his foot. "Don't ever fucking touch him again or I will kill you!" My eyes widened as I lost feeling in my legs, falling to my knees. Mello walked over to me. "Here let me help you." he smiled gently while buttoning my pants up. I was happy that my junk wasn't hanging out "C'mon lets go." he pulled me up onto his back carrying me piggyback.

We had been going for awhile when I finally started "Mello I-- Thank you." I wrapped my arms around him, burying my face into the back of his neck.

"Of course." he leaned into my motions. "I-I got there in time right? He didn't do anything?"

"Nope nothing." _My virginity is still intact. _

"I'm sorry I left you at the hospital. I wanted to be there when you went home but-" he didn't finish the sentence.

"Was it... to sunny for you?" I guessed.

"No something else." he didn't seem like he wanted to talk about it so I let it go.

"Okay." I let it go.

"Hey you know you're not alone anymore right?" he asked me.

"Yeah of course." I rested my chin on his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Review thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Saosin.


	10. With Me Tonight

Mello walked with me on his back all the way to my house and was even able to hold me up when he opened the door. "Stupid Oliver didn't lock the door." I muttered. He carried me up the stairs and into my room finally dropping me on my bed a little roughly "Ngh." he leaned over me "What are you doing?" I asked but knew perfectly well what he was going to do. He placed a hand on my cheek and the other limp on my shoulder. He descended toward me closing the gap between our mouths. I parted my lips letting his slick tongue inside.

I rested my hands on his hips as he started to get rougher with the kiss, but finally he let up leaving me panting. "I was thinking you're always doing favors for me, so I should reciprocate." he kissed me again quickly.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked very curious by what he said.

"I wont do it if you don't want me to but I thought I'd-" he bit his bottom lip. "Maybe I shouldn't."

"What!? Tell me!" I begged.

He swiftly moved so he was sitting behind me with a leg on either one of my sides. He slid his arms around my ribs; hugging me tightly. Breathing into my ear he slowly brought his hands down to my hips and finally resting his fingers on the button of my pants "I could." he said. He didn't need to say anything else though, I knew exactly what he meant. His motions had increased my heart beat and his implication left me not knowing what to say. _Do I want that sort of thing from Mello? I am really attracted to him and we are supposed to be soul mates so it would have to happen eventually. I just don't know! _I shut my eyes tight. "I'll go very slow and if you want me to stop just say so." he slowly undid my pant's button and zipper; he pulled my pants down to my knees making me gasp from surprise.

He paused slightly before his fingers slowly inched inside the elastic of my waistband. "Ngh!" My eyes opened and I looked at his still hand. "Mell-!" I leaned back into him. It seemed like hours before he finally made contact with my growing arousal. Slowly brushing his finger tips on it "Uh!" I closed my eyes tight again while completely falling against him. I started to take deep huffs of air as those fingers slowly curled around my length. "Mello!" I gasped and the grip tightened as he tugged my cock out of my boxers letting the cool air hit it. I bit my lip feeling embarrassed as my full hard on was out in the open. Mello breathed in my ear followed by a small kiss on my cheek.

"Matt keep your eyes open." I obeyed slowly opening each eye to see his pale fingers and painted nails sliding up and down my length. Seeing it made it somehow unreal. I threw my head back letting a hardy moan out and gripping the sheets in between my fingers. Mello used his other hand to slowly run inside my shirt, rubbing my stomach and hips. For some reason that made me think he was really smart; whenever I did this by myself I never knew what to do with my free hand so I usually didn't do anything with it.

He slowly ran the hand up to my stitches, using two fingers on either side of the cut to rub the tender skin, but quickly brought the hand down to my nipple. Using his palm to rub it down. "Ugh Mello!" I bucked my hips. He used his thumb to rub all over the tip of my cock and harshly on the slit. "Oh holy fucking Jesus! Mello!" I brought up my shaking hand and used it to find Mello behind me touching a few strands of his soft yellow hair. I turned my head back as far as I could to see him. "Mello ki-iss me!" he pulled me even closer and craned his neck a little crushing his lips on mine and pushing his tongue inside. All of the pleasure was driving me crazy; the build up in my stomach, his delicious tongue probing mine and his hand rubbing my chest all over.

It was to much for me.

I tightened my grip on his hair and dug my nails into his skull. I widened my eyes breaking the kiss so I could scream "MELLO! I-ngh-cumming!" I bucked more into his hand, feeling myself cum hard. "Unh Mello." I shuddered going completely limp while trying to take deep breaths to even out my breathing.

He eventually stopped his actions lifting the hand he had been pumping me with up, it was covered in streams of white, he brought it to his mouth slowly licking the cum away. "It taste just as good as your blood." he continued licking. What he said embarrassed me because I couldn't help but feel he was lying. _I know what my cum taste like and I know its not good._ I looked away from him. Mello placed his hands on my face "Hmm." he looked at my face for several minutes never saying a word.

I wasn't really sure what to say to him either. I thought maybe I should complement him or something but thinking of saying something like "You have very skilled hands." or "That was the best orgasm I ever had!" though truthful sounded stupid to say.

* * *

Mello talked me into leaving my house saying he'd like me to be with him and I couldn't say no to him when he used that "pleading face" of his wile saying "Will you stay with me today?" so I left a note on the fridge 100% sure no one would care so I lied saying I'd be at Mello's, but we didn't go to his house we ended up goin' to just about every but there. He dragged me all over town! Taking me to the small aquarium, a diner, and to see a movie. "What is this?" I finally asked on our way out of the movie "Some sort of cliche date?" all day I had noticed that I was talking to him exactly the same way as before Mello jerked me off as if what he did was something normal we've done a million times before.

He gripped my hand tightly "Yes." he answered. "We've got just one last stop then we can go home." _We? Home?_ He pulled me along out of the theater. He held my hand tightly as we walked to the park. I had never noticed before that the park was actually really nice looking at night all lit up with Christmas lights and other decorative things. But I actually felt a little stupid; the whole day I had been teasing Mello about wearing his big red jacket all day but now I was freezing my ass off! I wrapped my free arm around myself and leaned a little closer to him. Mello paused letting go of me and taking of his jacket he handed it to me. "I knew this would happen." he smirked.

"You planed my freezing to death?" my teeth chattered

"You wont die you're with me tonight." he smiled shoving the jacket at me.

"Thanks, but wont you-"

"No." he interrupted. I took the jacket from him; pulling it on.

"Thanks." it was really big on me, the sleeves went all the way over my finger tips, so I pushed the sleeves up a little and latched my hand back with Mello's.

Mello grabbed my shoulder pulling me to look at him. He placed one hand on the small of my back and the other tightly in my hair. His face descended at a murderously slow pace, but finally just as I thought his lips were going to meet mine instead he pulled me even closer to him in a tight, breath depriving hug. "Oh young love!" I heard a female voice giggle. I turned my head as best as I could to see a blond girl with two small pigtails, she had a black collar on with a small cross hanging from it, she wore a black corset and black skirt. She suddenly appeared right before me and Mello. I tightened my grip around him. "You don't need to worry I'm not here for you." she breathed and her breath smelled awful "This one has been a bad boy." she let a long laugh out.

"Go away Misa." Mello growled.

Her face washed with hurt "Is that how you talk to older siblings?" Mello threw a hand at her chest. I heard an awful tearing and cracking sound then a shriek of "No!" there was a pause before "This was my favorite shirt!" I saw her poking at the bloody and ripped corset paying no attention to the hole in her chest. "You'll pay for that!" She ripped me from his grip throwing me to the ground. She pulled both of his arms behind his back. "C'mon don't make this harder then it has to be. You should be happy! _They_ didn't even give me permission to eat that human of yours. Usually _they_ aren't so kind! You knew this was coming anyway!"

"Matt!" he yelled while she tried to drag him away "Matt I love you!" the words rang in my ears and pierced my brain like a bullet.

"Mello I-" but the words couldn't leave my mouth fast enough as a swarm of exhaustion came through me. I closed my eyes "I-I... Mello,"

* * *

A/N: Oh whats going on now? Sorry if the last few chapters have been boring but I needed them to lead up to what will be going on from now on. So review thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or the Used.


	11. A Box of Sharp Objects

There was a loud bang before I sprang up in my bed as my brother pushed the door open. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" he yelled.

"What?" I rubbed my eyes. I looked at my brother, his entire body trembled as he took deep breaths.

"Why did you hurt Elly!?" he screamed.

"Who?" I asked utterly confused.

He walked toward me "Aiden's brother, Elazar! You were supposed to fuck him!" he straddled me and grabbed a fist full of my shirt.

"I'm sorry I'm not a slut." I said trying to roll over for more sleep.

He shook me "Shut up! That's not the point! You were supposed to at the very least make out with Elly! Then Aiden would lose interest in you!"

"What are you saying?" I asked, suddenly interested in what he was saying.

"Aiden is mine! I want him but I can't have him unless he loses interest in you!" he started to narrow his eyes.

"Oliver, don't worry I'd never take him from you." I tried to soothe while I rubbed his arm. _Like I'd want Aiden when I have Mel-_ My eyes widened. "Mello! Let go of me I have to go find-"

"Shut up! I'm having a fucking crisis and you're just worried about your stupid little boyfriend! What about me? What about Aiden?"

"So what? You should understand then!... Aiden isn't even your boyfriend." As soon as the last sentence left my mouth I regretted it. Oliver's eyes went wide in a heart stopping scowl. "I mean- what I mean is he isn't now but- but he will be!"

"I don't think that's what you meant... Maybe you're implying something like I'm bad in bed."

"I'm not implying anything, I'm trying to encourage you! I love you so much, more then dad or even back when mom was around, I'd never on my life do anything to hurt you." _Unlike Aiden._

"I'm not talking about love I'm talking about sex... You think I'm bad don't you?"

_How did he come up with that? _"N-no I'm sure you are very uh- good-er sexy and stuff. What makes you think that's what I'm implying?"

His eyes widened a little bit and he smacked me across the face. "Shut up!" he grabbed onto my hair while jumping off the bed. I fell on the floor next to him. His grip tightened as he flipped me so I was face down on the floor. "Maybe I'll put you back in the hospital." he straddled me again, grabbing my arm tightly. "Or maybe I'll just let Aiden have his way with you." he let go of me and got up sitting on the ground next to me. "Then he'll know I'm the only one that can..." he trailed off.

What he said got me very worried. _He wouldn't really do that, would he? _"Oliver?" I crawled over to him "Please don't." I wrapped my arms around him "Don't, I'll never do anything with Aiden, I promise! Just don't- don't let him touch me."

He huffed "Jeez I wont. Fucking drama queen." he pushed me away roughly, getting up and leaving the room. _Now I have to go find Mello. _I got up from the ground starting my walk to the people who would know what the hell was up with that girl! And know where Mello is.

* * *

I banged and kicked the door until finally an angry looking Light answered "Oh Matt that God! Where is Mello?" he asked calmly.

"You don't know!?" I shouted.

"No, he said yesterday he would be with you for awhile I thought that- Oh no. L!" he yelled grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the house. "L! I think _she _took Mello! Damn it I knew this would happen!" he pulled me into the kitchen where L sat in the middle of a circle of different cakes and sweets.

"What are talking about Light-kun?" he said barely looking away from the cake he was about to devour.

"I knew something was up when he got that letter!" Light said. _What is he talking about? Letter? _

"Yes, perhaps we should have asked more about it." L said "I didn't think Near would go this far though."

"Okay what the fuck is going on? Who was that girl that took Mello? Where did she take him?"

"Those are difficult questions to answer Matt." Light said.

"The girl was Misa she is Mello's older sister." L said.

"L! Mello didn't want him to know that!" Light yelled.

L shrugged before continuing "Mello is most likely in trouble for almost killing Near. He was probably taken to the Task Force for judgment."

"What does that mean? What is this Task Force?" I started to get nervous.

"The Task Force is what keeps every vampire in line and not going on murderous rampages. He may be sentenced to death though, Mello has already been there for judgment once, its a 72% chance he wont come back." L said putting down his piece of cake looking a little sad.

I felt like I was about to throw up my heart "What!? But he was just trying to protect me! Fuck this all my fault!" I dug my nails into my hair.

"Well" Light started squinting his eyes a little "that may be the loop hole that saves him."

"What? Tell me!" I demanded.

"What Light-kun means is that if Mello does say that Near was trying to drink from you when there was a reason for him to believe you were his soul mate it may save him." L said.

"What really? Why is that?" I asked.

"Its a sin for one vampire to drink from another vampire's mate, because the mate may be... may suddenly fall in love with the second vampire instead of their true soul mate and that will cause the first vampire to die so it has been considered a sin for that." L cleared.

"Oh. Why was Mello there before?"

"He tried to-" Light put a hand over L's mouth.

"Mello should be the one to tell you." Light said keeping his hand tight on L's face "He'll tell you when its right."

L slowly took Light's hand away from his face "Oh, that's right. Thank you for remembering that Light-kun." L said monotone but still sounding grateful.

"Well can you take me to where he is so I can help him?"

"No, being saved is entirely up to Mello." L said.

"What!?" My eyes widened.

"You'll only be able to help Mello if he tells the Task Force he was protecting you," L started "but he may not do that because if he is found guilty even with your help, you will be sentenced to death with him."

"I don't care! I don't want to be without him! I'd rather die!" I screamed.

"Well if you are not contacted with in twenty-four hours from the time he was taken, then he is either dead or of course the 28% chance they let him go; although, if they did let him go he was probably harshly dealt with." L said. "What time was it approximately when Misa took him?"

I thought for a few seconds "It was after nine."

"Well you still have awhile Matt. I'm sure if Mello just stays calm and explains everything he will be fine." Light tried to sound hopeful but failed.

* * *

_Found a box of sharp objects what a beautiful thing. _I held the box tight in my hands._ I'm not sure how this happened but somewhere along the way I fell in love with him. We've fallen in love. It was the best idea I ever had, though. I just can't believe what I'm thinking. If Mello doesn't live through this then I don't want to either. I truly feel this way, its not the retarded teenage side of me thinking this way either. _I felt my eyes burn horribly but no tears came out. _I'll wait until tomorrow though, just in case. If he isn't back by then, then I'll fill the tub with water, get in, slit my wrists and wait it out. _I held the pair of scissors that Mello had stabbed me with. _I'll use these and make it beautiful and poetic for him. _The tears finally made their way out of my eyes, so I placed the scissors back in the box, closed the lid and hid it deep under my bed. I laid down on the bed hearing some voices I figured it was just Oliver and Aiden. But the voices I heard weren't the normal giggles from my brother and the monotone sexually threats from Aiden. Though they were just as creepy as them.

They were saying things more along the lines of "Do you smell him?" and "Yeah he is close by."

_What the hell? _I got up from my bed taking slow steps to the door. I turned the handle slowly and quietly then threw the door open to reveal-! An empty hallway. "Fuck my life." I muttered while slinking back into my room. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, upon opening them I saw a pale, tragic looking women, with jet black hair and a man with with black hair and pale gray eyes. "Who... are you?" I asked cautiously.

The women smiled gently "Don't worry we wont kill you." the man walked forward placing his pointer finger and thumb on the point where my shoulder and neck met; squeezing so tightly it caused a shock to shoot through my body making me fall to my knees and my vision clouded as my face collided with the floor.

* * *

A/N: Oh! What a twist! Can anyone guess who the characters mentioned at the end are? Any who review thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	12. Liar Liar

I slowly opened my eyes to darkness and I felt beneath my face was freezing cold stone. Carefully I got myself into a sitting condition. Once I was up I could hear a breathy stream of "Matt. Matt. Are you there, Matt? Matt."

I gasped "Mello!?" looking around frantically before finally locking my eyes with a still form against the wall "Mello?" I asked much calmer.

"I can't move." was the response I got.

"Why can't you move?"

"I'm tied here." he slightly chuckled. "C'mere... please."

I quickly made my way to him. Then stopped what I think was a few feet away and slowly reached my hand to him; feeling clammy and cold skin, then slowly I looked for his scar. Tracing my fingers to where it should be, I felt a warm substance that Mello hissed at when I touched. "Wh-what is that!?"

"They opened my scar" he said a little hesitantly. "so its bleeding."

"Do you need my blood?" I asked.

"No!" he shouted then started calmer "If I try to-- drink your blood they will..." he paused.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"...they'll rip out my fangs."

"Then what should I- I don't know what to do." I said hopelessly.

"Matt will you- will you touch me?"

"What? Why?"

"My scar feels better whenever you touch my face."

I felt my insides quiver "O-kay." I slowly leaned forward placing my hands on his face I leaned forward swiping my tongue across his scar and getting that sweet-salty-coppery taste on my tongue. Mello let a gasp lose but soon recovered from what I think was surprise. The taste calmed me down and I slowly ran my tongue up and down the side. Then I remembered something I hadn't gotten to say the other day "I love you Mello." I moved to kiss a patch of frosty skin.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm glad to be with you again." I kissed the bloody section of skin. I licked my lips "Are you and I... going to die?" I asked timidly.

"I still don't know. I accidentally mentioned you so they had to pause all judging because they want to meet you to see if you really are mine. I'm sorry I got you into this." I scooted closer to him; straddling his legs I leaned close to him.

_I don't know what I should do or say to make him feel better... I don't think telling him about my plan from earlier would make anything better. _I traced my fingers across his face finding his lips I got an idea. I placed my tongue in between my teeth biting down as hard as I could until I tasted my own rusty flavored blood. I kept the blood on my tongue until finally I slipped it into his mouth. I felt him hesitate before nipping and sucking violently at my tongue, just a few seconds later he forcefully ripped away from me. "Mello?"

"Don't do that. They'll know." he whispered.

"Sorry." I leaned against him but kept my hands on his face "So do you know whats going to happen at all?"

"No. Not really." he took a long pause before continuing "Did the ones who brought you here say who they were?"

"N-no. Does that mean something?"

"It might. Did you see them?"

"Yeah, it was a women and a man with black hair."

"It must have been Naomi Misora and Raye Penber. They are a human and vampire couple, they must be here to help this judging."

For some reason knowing this made it to real for me. "Mello" I wrapped my arms tightly around him "I-I'm scared. I don't even understand why you are in trouble! L said that what Near was trying to do to me was a sin so shouldn't he be the one in trouble?"

"What else did L say about that?" he asked ignoring my question.

"Just that it was sin because it would cause me to fall in love with Near."

"There is another more then likely case that Near would just kill you." Mello said "Which would probably cause me to die as well, its weird he didn't tell you that. Anyway if I am sentenced to death if I beg enough they might let you go but, they will assign you a vampire."

"What does that mean?"

"They'll have you fall in love with another vampire that their mate has already died or something of that sort." he said sounding upset.

"No! If you're going to die I--!" I paused for a second "I don't want you to leave me Mello. You're the only one who has always been there for me."

"I should never have gone after you Matt." what he said made something in my being sting horribly. _He really regrets finding me? _I felt the tears slowly fall out of my eyes so I moved up on his lap and closer to him. "I'm sorry." he said.

* * *

I fell asleep curled up on his body after who knows how long of silent weeping. If Mello knew I was crying he never said a thing. It made me feel better that he didn't say anything because I felt really stupid for crying like that and I wasn't really up for any of that "trying to make everything better when it can't be". When I woke up I heard Mello yelling "No don't touch him!"

I sprang up noticing I wasn't laying on him anymore. "Mello?"

"Matt will you get up for me?" he said this so nicely I stood up seeing there were a few other figures around me, but found Mello immediately and latched my arms around one of his that went around to his back probably tied up. "Matt." he blew a deep sweet breath at my nose which I stood on my tip toes to catch a whiff of.

"Oh that's sweet." I heard a voice cackle. "You've really got this act down _human_."

"Act!?" I yelled.

"We all know this _vampire_" he said the last word reluctantly "isn't really in love with you he is a liar and he will burn in hell for that. As for you who knows."

_What does he mean? Mello and I... we are in love right? I love Mello and he loves me too... but L did say he was here before. Did Mello pretend to be in love with someone else? Is he doing the same thing now!? _I felt my grip around him loosen. _N-no! He isn't because I know I'm in love with him at the very least and I'm not small minded enough to just act this dramatic over nothing! Besides I'm used to unrequited love. _I tightened my grip again. "I am in love with Mello."

"If that's what you say." another more annoying voice said.

"That's what I know!" the one with the cackling voice went on Mello's other side grabbing his arm and pulling us out into a brightly lit hallway. I looked up at Mello; his face was back to its normal beautifully scared self. "You're not bleeding?" I asked him.

"No, you fixed that for me." he smiled. I looked at the one holding Mello's other arm. He had slightly spiked up hair and small narrow eyes. I looked at the one behind us; he had rounder eyes and his hair was only a little spiky but went strait down. "I love you Matt." Mello said with a sad smile.

* * *

A/N: Congratulations to Sweetheart5793, CupCakez, Zena Silverwing, and Katrina Tora who guessed Raye and Naomi you were right, now can you or anyone else guess who these guys at the end are? Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	13. Good Boys

We were taken down a long hallway and pushed inside another dark room; not as dark as the first it was dimly lit by several candles. It looked like a court room but the floor was dirt and old looking chains hung from the ceiling. "No he can't." the man with the spiked up hair croaked "All right." he said while roughly gripping my wrist and touching a black note book with strange writing to the palm of my hand.

"Wha-?" I felt a slight shiver go through my body. Looking at the front of my room again I saw two sets of glowing eyes; not like how Mello's were though. They were much bigger and attached two huge monstrous creatures. I gasped and dug my nails into Mello's arm.

The giant light blue and black one spoke first "Hyuk hyuk humans always react so interestingly to us; although, yours was one of the better. I am Ryuk the shinigami." I looked at him closer he had a heart earring and jagged teeth.

"Shi-nigami?" I repeated. _I guess maybe I shouldn't be surprised. _

"Yes. And I am Rem." the white and violet one answered. One of her eyes was bandaged while her body looked like a mummy or skeleton. "You're Matt? This vampire claims to be in love with you?"

"Yes." I looked at Mello his eyes were averted from me.

"This concept of 'love' has always interested me." Rem said "Shingami don't have many emotions but this 'love' one seems the purest of all of them."

"Before Rem starts to ramble hyuk hyuk lets get started. You have already met Higuchi" Ryuk pointed at the man with raspy voice and spiked up hair "and Matsuda." the other grinned stupidly. "They will be what humans would call 'security' for this judging in case anyone decides to do something... absurd."

"Take a seat." Rem said. Mello and I walked toward two seats close to the shingami. "Now state your case again Near."

I looked to my right seeing Near standing in his white pajamas while playing with his hair. "Mello tried to kill me." he said plainly.

"Mello?" Rem asked.

"He tried to eat Matt when I had reason to suspect he was mine."

"Yes, but" Near started "that only helps my case. Who is he to try to kill a higher life form for-- that." he pointed accusingly at me.

"All vampires have the right to protect there soul mate to the death!" Mello defended.

"You didn't know for sure if he was your soul mate when you tried to kill me." Near said.

"Is that true Mello?" Rem asked.

"Yes but he is my soul mate! Since then I have feed from him a few times and haven't killed him!"

"You could have built an immunity." Near looked over at Mello.

"Everyone knows that's almost impossible to do! Even today there is only one vampire that can do that." Mello exclaimed. After a lot more arguing between Mello and Near, Rem seemed to be more on our side of things but I couldn't tell what Ryuk thought he didn't really seem to be much paying attention.

"We should just give the human Matt the test." Ryuk finally interjected.

"Yes I agree. Mello and Near will have to leave though." Rem said while Matsuda ushered Near out and Heguchi started toward Mello.

"I'm not going anywhere." Mello said crossing his legs.

I really didn't want him to go either but I said "Go ahead Mello I'll be fine." anyway. Giving him a kiss on the cheek, I loosened my grip on his arm.

"What a brave human hyuk hyuk."

"Send Naomi and Raye in Heguchi." Rem ordered.

"Yes." he slightly nodded.

Mello reluctantly got up giving me a worried look I mouthed "Be a good boy." to tease him, but he seemed to take it to heart because he nodded and mouthed "You too."

Once the door closed behind them the people that brought me here walked through the door in between Heguchi and Matsuda. "Naomi and Raye are a true vampire and human couple one of very few." Rem informed while they took seats on the side of the room "Based on them and the others we have come across several characteristics that all of these humans must have. Now I have some questions that you must answer as truthfully as you can." Rem emphasized.

"We will know if your lying because shinigami are like that hyuk hyuk." Ryuk said.

I nodded nervously "The first one is do you have any strange physical characteristics?" Rem started.

"How do you mean?" I asked a little confused.

"Well Naomi no matter how long she is outside can't tan and the human Light, I believe you've met, comes from Japanese descent but has very light auburn hair. Simple things like that."

"Oh! My hair has zigzags." I pointed at my head.

"Hmm that will do." Rem paused "Do you get along well with other humans?"

"No not at all really."

"How does Mello's breath smell to you?" Rem asked.

I felt my face go hot "I uh- um really good."

"Are you telling the truth?" Rem pried.

I bit my bottom lip for a few seconds "Yes! Oh my Jesus it smells and taste better then I can put into words!" I blurted out.

Ryuk laughed, Rem closed her eye, Raye gave a slight smirk, Naomi gave me a look like she knew exactly what I meant and Heguchi and Matsuda shared a shocked look but were on the verge of laughing. "Has Mello ever shown up at a convenient time for you? Perhaps to save you?"

"Yes."

"Are you very emotional attached to Mello?"

_Yes of course, I need him more then any- _"Say what you're thinking." Naomi interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes I need him a lot... I wish there were better words for it."

"Can Mello's blood heal you?"

"Y-yeah." I'm not sure if it was just my imagination but Rem seemed surprised.

"Then there is just one thing left. Stephen Gevanni?" a man that looked to be in his late twenties appeared next to me. He had wavy black hair and was dressed in a dark suit.

"Is it time?" he asked.

"Time?" I repeated.

"Yes, do as you please." Rem answered.

He looked at me pulling me to my feet by my shirt. He ran his hand up into my hair pulling roughly exposing my neck making me realize what was happening. I sucked in a breath "No!" I tried pushing his shoulders but it was no use, his mouth was getting closer and closer to my neck. "Stop! No! Mello!" his teeth dug into my skin but not just his fangs like when Mello did this he used all of his teeth to tear and scrape my neck. I was starting to loose consciousness as it got harder to breath. My mouth fell open as my head started to dip back. I could hear a loud buzzing no its more like static. I know I was asking for him still "Mello-?" I let it spill from my mouth, though I couldn't hear it. I closed my eyes._ I'm needing you, I just don't care anymore._

* * *

A/N: Congratulations to XxTheHappyStrawBerryxX, CupCakez, and Sweetheart5793 for guessing Higuchi and xLawil-Popx who was the only one to guess Matsuda and Honorable mention goes to Katrina Tora. Good job people! I guess maybe I should have hinted more at Matsuda really my only hint was "annoying" but I digress. Review thank you please? Or else we may not find out what happens to MATT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Blondie.


	14. Earthquake

My vision was blurry and all I could see was black and yellow "Cause I know that we are more but I've made this mess; I've built this fire. Are you still mine? Cause baby I'm not all right when you go I'm not fine!... Please be all mine!" something tightened around me "I never want you to go because I am all yours so please be all mine!" I could hear somebody saying that. The voice was familiar but I couldn't place it before I blacked out again.

* * *

I heard some arguing as I woke up. "I wouldn't count on that. A human has never resisted my bite."

"Shut up you idiot! Matt will still remember me." _Who is Matt? Oh wait that's me. But who are they? _"I just can't believe they did such a cruel thing." something wrapped around my hand.

"Well they are shinigami. They've evolved beyond emotions."

"Still..."

"Listen if you want Mello I'll kill him if he is in love with me."

"No! Don't do that! Please just keep him, Stephen. I'll kill myself so he isn't confused."

I felt a shock of worry run through me at those words "NO!" I sprang up and looked at the one holding my hand "Why would you say that!?"

"Matt!" he exclaimed smiling.

"How do you know my name?" I looked at the blond boy with a large scar across his face. It rang with familiarity but I still couldn't place it "Who are you?" I asked him.

His face faltered and he let go of my hand "Do you know who I am?" another voice from the opposite direction asked.

I turned my head to see a man with wavy black hair "N-no. Should I?"

"Wow this is a first. All that blood loss must have effected his memory. You really may have a chance at this Mello. Just jog his memory." the man with black hair got up and left. I looked around the room I was in; all black and scarlet colored. _A little overboard on the goth aspect in my opinion. _I thought rolling my eyes a little.

"Matt what do you remember?" the blond haired boy asked.

I shrugged._ What sort of question is that? _"Tell me who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your sou- friend... boy friend." he seemed to have trouble deciding what he was to me.

"Boy friend?" I asked looking him up and down. _Well I must be lucky my 'boy friend' is hott aside from that scar... but I think I like it on him. Gives him... whats the word? Character. _"How long have we been boy friends?"

"Not long."

"Do I... do we love each other?" I asked feeling a ting in my stomach like I already knew the answer.

"Yes a lot but I think I should tell you something." he said seriously.

"What?"

"This time I'm going to come right out and say it instead of having you find out horribly." he took a few seconds to pause. "I'm a vampire."

I gasped but then started laughing hysterically "You can't be serious!" I said in between laughs.

"Its true I'll prove it. Umm... Oh!" he opened his mouth wide for me to see long fangs.

"Those could be fake." I pointed out.

"Touch them." he opened his mouth again.

I slowly extended my finger to rub them up and down "I still don't know." he grabbed my hand as the fangs slowly reseeded back into normal sized teeth. I felt my whole body flutter wonderfully as I exclaimed "Its true! Oh wow! I can't believe it I feel so- I don't know! I think I might be happy!" I grinned.

He seemed to take a breath of relief "This is much better then your first reaction." he smiled.

"I-I wasn't happy?" I asked. _How could I not be!? I can't wait to tell Mihael. _

"Well you weren't to happy to find me gnawing on my arm in the bathroom, but your happy now?"

"Yes." I got up to straddle him and hug him tightly "I'm happy with my amazing boy friend... Tell my whats your name?"

"My name is Mello and don't do this... you don't love me right now so this is-- hurting me. Be yourself until you really remember."

I got up from him and sat on the edge of the bed. Suddenly there was a shock starting at my neck and moving all they way to forehead. "Mello -ngh-" I put my hand on my forehead. The pain was like an earthquake through my brain "I need a cigarette really badly..." I grabbed on to his vest for emphasize "really, really badly."

"Your smoking is annoying and anyway I can't get them where we are."

"Didn't I bring any!?"

"No you were in your pajamas when you came here."

"Fuck! Well isn't there anyway to fix my head? It hurts so bad!"

"You should just go back to sleep until I can fix whats really wrong with you... Wait how much about yourself do you know? Tell me anything that comes to mind."

"Listen to me!" I slightly shook him "I need some fucking nicotine! Or else-"

"Fine!" he yelled pushing me on the bed. He opened his mouth showing those fangs, using them to tear open some skin on his hand and he wrapped the hand cover my mouth. I felt the blood smear over my lips. "Don't worry... it'll make you feel better." he assured. I slowly parted my lips to push my tongue out. _Oh my god. _I licked more from his hand and more and more and more. As much as I could until none of it was left and he pulled it away. "Do you feel better?"

"I- do?" I was so confused.

He took a deep breath "Oh good. That means your still-... Well anyway tell me what you know about yourself." I told him anything that came to mind like he asked. Favorite color, food, song, band, book, how many siblings I have, what grade I was in, and several other things. "All of that and not me? I'm not sure how to jog your memory."

"Maybe you should tell me about you."

"Well I'm in your class-"

"You are? You look a lot older then fifteen."

"Well I am." he said.

"Oh right vampires don't age." I remembered.

"Actually they do." he corrected.

"Hmm I guess that made me happy when I knew you?"

"I don't know you never told me." his face went soft.

"Yeah I guess I wouldn't. How old are you?"

"Sixteen but I have finished high school once before."

"Your a vampire and a genius. How did I come across you?" I asked truly interested.

"I found you over the internet."

"Did I sign up for stalker vampire dating service or something?" I teased.

"No I'm Mihael."

"Get the fuck out of the theater! Are you serious?"

"Yes." he said frantically.

I felt my face burn "No wonder I'm in love with you you're perfect!"

He winced "Don't say stuff like that until you really remember me."

"So" I tried changing the subject "how do humans become vampires? Or can they at all?"

"They can but I'm not allowed to say how."

"Do vampires eat?"

"Yes of course we do." he slightly laughed.

"Where do you live?"

"Next door to you."

"What? No you don't."

"Yeah I live with my dads, L and Light, in the house on the corner."

I vaguely remembered meeting two men by those names "What with those weird guys?"

"You remember them!?" he seemed to get really mad by that.

"I'm really sorry Mello." I scratched at my chest.

"No its my own fault why you can't remember... I've murdered our love." I gasped at a sudden ripping feeling I got when I scratched my chest hard and how quickly I seemed to be bleeding now.

I pulled my shirt off to see a large scar half stitched up and half wide open. "What is this?" I yelled.

"You got stitches awhile- awhile ago." he groaned a little, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead.

"What should I do! I'm bleeding everywhere!" I panicked and tried pressing the cut down but the blood still gushed out a little.

"Calm down ngh... I'll go get Naomi I'm pretty sure she is a doctor."

* * *

"There all sewn up." Naomi smiled at me.

"Thanks." I rubbed it a little.

"Just be careful now. I'm surprised Mello just didn't want to take care of this." she looked at me "You know how these guys can get around blood."

"Actually no... I can't remember Mello before I woke up at all."

"Hmm I've never heard of this happening before but I guess I suspected something when Mello didn't even want to come in here. Maybe this is your way of blocking Stephen out." she paused "The human mind is complicated but memories can be triggered by smell."

"Smell?" _What can I smell to remember him? _"Thanks I'll try it."

* * *

A/N: Will Matt remember Mello? Well the only way to find out is if I get reviews. So review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	15. One Step Closer

_So smelling will help me remember? It sounds stupid but Naomi doesn't seem to be the kind of person to make stuff up like that. I should have asked her for ideas though, because I don't know at all what to do!- err smell... _Mello walked into the room as I thought this... only he looked different. _Well he is wearing sunglasses now but also he just... seems different. _His skin looked cold and shiny like he had been sweating. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-eah... Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" he asked, slightly laughing.

I looked at my chest, now all stitched up. I sat up on the bed and let my legs dangle over the edge. "Do you think I can get a shirt and maybe some pants?"

"Lets see what I can do." he said walking to a dresser. "Here." he threw a big red jacket at me along with some jeans.

"Thanks." I started pulling my pajama pants down.

"So now you're not even embarrassed to change in front of me." I gave him questioningly look "Before you were nervous about even having your shirt off with me around."

"Hey, have we had sex?" I asked pulling my pants up.

"No." _That makes sense. _

"Well I'm gonna tell you now that I have genophobia." I took a few minutes of pause while I buttoned my pants up "Do you know what that is?" (A/N: Its the fear of sexual intercourse.)

"Yes."he said confidently.

"But to tell you the truth I never found out for sure from a doctor or whoever tells you those sorts of things... just the thought of sex has always scared me a lot... so I came to my own conclusion."

"I had a feeling that you did after all the times you've almost been raped and your brother and that... guy." his eyes narrowed "I'll never force anything like that on you."

I pulled the baggy jacket over me, zipping it up. "Good just so you know because when I remember you I know I'll never be able to tell you that..." _I just want him to know it will be difficult with me._ "if what your saying about us is true I'd probably just grin and take it." I turned around to look at him; he seemed to be smiling in a knowing way "Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"I just-- My eyes hurt its nothing."

"Are you sure? You look really sick." I reached my hand toward him.

He took several steps back. "Don't touch me!" my eyes widened.

"S-sorry." I dropped my hand to my side.

"No its just-- I'm so thirsty and I can smell your stitches and-..." he trailed off like he was about to drool.

"Oh I didn't think about that... I'm sorry." I put my hands over my chest.

"Its fine I'm sure it will pass soon." He sat down in a chair, putting his head in his hands. "My head just hurts I'll be fine."

"Do I have to do something? Is it that you need blood?"

"You're to smart Matt... but don't concern yourself with that- ngh!" he gripped his hair tightly. "Fuck!" he gasped.

The sunglasses finally slipped off his face "Mello?" I reached my hand to him taking one step closer.

"I need a little room to breath... Stop it!" he stood up abruptly when he realized I was getting closer. He gripped my shoulders so tight I knew I would have bruises. I looked at his face... what he was hiding from me... those red eyes... those long fangs out for me to see. "Maybe if I..." he lowered his head to my neck.

"Mello" I gasped "don't."

"I won't. I just-- maybe if I smell you it will get better." we stood there completely still as he took deep huffy breaths near my ear and neck.

"Mello?" I started to pull my arms up to touch him.

"Stop it!" he pushed me back on the bed and straddled me. He lowered his head by my ear "You have to be silent." he took a few deep breaths "Fuck... Its not working!" he yelled while sitting up from me. His arm flew up to his mouth and the fangs sank into it. Blood gushed around his lips. Mello looked into my eyes as he gnawed at his arm.

"Mello just calm down. If you need to you can just-"

"Shut up! I can't, you've already lost to much blood..." _How did he know what I was gonna say?_ "even if I wanted to..." he trailed off.

"What is that supposed to mean?! You're the the one saying we are in love but you wont even let me help you! Who cares if I don't remember? Obviously I'm willing to feel the same or else I wouldn't have told you about my genophobia."

"You only told me that because I know you wanted give me a chance to re-think loving you... well I'm giving you the same chance." he grunted. Mello moved on to the bed next to me "If you go out there and ask Naomi she will take you home." I sat up. _What should I do? He might be dangerous to me like this so maybe I should leave... but I don't think I should he might need me... _I looked at his pain stricken face.

"I can't leave... even if I wanted to." I smiled weakly at him. Mello looked at me surprised with those big red eyes.

"Fine." he grunted, rubbing his forehead._ He is in a lot of pain... and he wont let me do anything about it! _I moved to sit closer to him but he scooted away from me.

"Teh." I looked away from him; the pair of scissors Naomi left caught my eyes.

It was like a deeply rooted instinct took over me as I reached for them and pressed it against the skin on my arm. "Matt stop it!" Mello shrieked while trying to knock the scissors from my hands, but he was to late. Crimson fluid rushed from my arm. "Damn it!" he shakily held my bleeding arm.

"Mello you have to stop the bleeding for me." I gave him a smile that someone would use right before they laughed. _The blood loss is already messing with my brain. _I reached to touch his golden hair. "You don't always need to do the saving, ya' know? Be selfish and let me do this for you." _I want to remember you.... please. _I bit my lip trying to keep my eyes from the blood.

He gave me a sad look "All right." he brought my arm up to his lips; the cool flesh grazed above my open wound.

"Today please!" I said a little panicked. He lightly chuckled before flicking his tongue out.

I stifled a sigh once he licked it down and lightly pressed his teeth against the skin while he sucked on it. "Ngh Mello... don-'t bite me." he pulled away from my arm immediately after those words exited my mouth. "S-sorry." I said while he bit his thumb and pressed the digit to the cut; smearing a thin coat of blood around it. _I guess I wasn't much help after all._

"S'okay." he said not making eye contact with me. _I think I fucked up. _I took an irritated sigh while he cleared the blood from the absent cut.

"Did your blood do that!?" I exclaimed happily.

"Yes." he smirked looking at me with glazed blue eyes.

"Ya know your really pretty." I blurted out. He gave me a questioning look "Oh I'm so sorry! I say really stupid things when I'm nervous! I meant more like your... umm.."

"What?" he pressed.

"I- uhh I think... your..." my voice died down. I noticed that for the first time since I woke up he was actually getting closer to me. He traced his hand up my arm and to my shoulder.

Before I knew it, he closed the gap between our lips with incredible force. _Oh shit! Oh fuck! He is kissing me! _He bit my lip a little while pushing me down on to the bed. "You're still the same! You really haven't changed... I still love you and you're-" I cut him off by pressing my lips back to his; I tried to slide my tongue over his lips but he pulled away once I made contact. Mello rested his forehead on mine. _His breath smells nice._ He took several deep breathes that tickled my nose and made its way in to my brain like a shock.

_Mello!

* * *

_A/N: Oh whats going on!? Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Linkin Park.


	16. Fully Alive

"Ngh-!" I pushed Mello off of me "Where are we!? Are you still in trouble!?" I asked quickly.

Mello's eyes went wide "Matt? Do you... Are you okay?"

"I'm just... I remember that you were in trouble... and that... that's it I guess." I rubbed and poked at my head violently to rouse any more memories.

"That's okay." he said reassuringly "It'll come back you just have to be patient, but its good your remembering."

"Umm I guess your right... Will you tell me though?"

"Oh." his eyes lowered. "Well I'm not in trouble anymore but we are still in the same place as before just in a different section." he slightly smiled.

"Are we going to be able to leave soon?"

"I think they want to talk to you again."

"May-" I paused. _Maybe I shouldn't say that, 'cause it might sound weird._

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just thought maybe... if you kiss me again... that it might help, because when you did it before I started to..." I trailed off averting my eyes.

"Maybe." he said gripping my chin in his hands. "If you want me to I will." I looked at him; into his eyes that almost screamed "I WANT TO MAKE OUT!" I tried to make my eyes scream the same back because I wanted him to just kiss me without me asking. He took a deep breath and upon smelling it my eyes went wide when, just like before, I felt a shock through the back of my neck as a few flashes played across my eyes. I remembered bits and pieces of meeting Mello then finding him sucking his own blood, how he went to make sure _I_ was okay after, he tried to make me feel better, then he protected from me Near, and finally how I begged him not to die and to drink my blood. Mello pulled his hands away from my face "Matt?" he asked confused.

I looked back into his eyes before quickly kissing him. I put a hand on either side of his face to pull him as close to me as possible. _How could I forget that I could just kiss him!? _I laughed in my head while forcing my tongue inside of that delicious mouth of his. _I suppose I could have always been the spontaneous one... I didn't have to leave it up to him. Fuck he taste good!_ I licked at his tongue. Even though I wanted to continue my invasion of his mouth the need for air became apparent... to me at least. I pulled away; a small string of saliva still connecting our tongues but Mello quickly licked it away. "Mello I love you!" I exclaimed. He took a step away from me "Whats wrong?" I asked confused.

"Why is it that you love me?" his voice sounded harsh.

"I-" _I don't know I can just feel it... I know its love because he makes me feel amazing just by being here. _"I don't know what you mean."

"Do you really know who I am or do you only love me because I'm a vampire?"

"I love you because your you! I can't believe you would think your being a vampire would be the only reason I'd love you! Even after that guy sucked my blood! I didn't fall out of love with you did I!?" I stopped suddenly getting hit with a huge realization. "We- we are really soul mates, aren't we?" I asked.

His eyes went a little wide "Are you... back to normal? Do you remember me again?... For real?"

"I-I guess... if you consider me or any of this situation normal."

"You are normal. I'm not." he stepped closer to me again "Its one of the things I love about you... you're so normal." he pulled me into a hug.

I felt it start at the pit of my stomach and slowly run up into my throat. I bit the bottom of lip trying to stifle anything that might get through but eventually a flood of laughs ran out my mouth. "You- you think I'm normal!? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" he pulled away from me at first looking a little blissful but soon his face turned worried.

"Why are you crying?" _What?_ I rubbed under my eyes feeling that I was in fact crying.

"I didn't-... I'm not!" I rubbed the tears from my eyes. "I don't cry!" I turned away from him to finish clearing my face.

"You cry all the time." he laughed and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Only 'cause you keep almost getting yourself killed, you asshole!" he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Yep, you're back... No doubt about it you're my Matt." he kissed my neck and leaned in close to me. "I missed you so fucking much."

_Fuck is a little much... wait a second..._ "Oh shit! I told you... about-! Oh fuck I'm so stupid!"

"What?" he asked worried.

"I told you about my genophobia!" _God, how could I tell him about that!? I'm such a fucking weirdo! I didn't even really know him and I told him. Fuck! _

"Oh that. You didn't really tell me any late breaking news I thought maybe..." he paused "it was kind of obvious so..." he started again "you don't need to worry about it..." he licked my ear.

I relaxed against him. "Thanks... I think."

"Before when... when you said that you'd 'just grin and take it' you- I... before when I you know... jerked you off you didn't just let me because I wanted to do it... did you?" he asked.

"Uh... n-no. I'm more afraid of the whole idea of sex not really anything like hand jobs or whatever." I explained.

"Are you sure?" he put his chin on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I rested my head against his. "So when can we go... home?"

"The shinigami want to talk to both of us about something then we can leave." I felt him smile against the nape of my neck. "I'm glad that... your alive."

"I'm glad you're a live too." I chuckled.

"Yup fully alive." I turned around to look at him. _Now I know how to believe in futures... but only if its with you, Mello.

* * *

_

A/N: Review REVIEW! Thank You Please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Flyleaf.


	17. Atomic

We walked back down the hallway to where the shinigami reside. Entering I could hear the one called... _Umm his name was something with a... P, right? Puke? Something like that I can't remember. _Well he was laughing at something no doubt not funny. "So is your head better?" the white one whose name I also couldn't remember asked.

Mello nudged me, implying that she was asking me. "Huh? Oh Yeah... I'm fine." I moved to stand a little bit behind Mello.

"Well you are 'off the hook' as humans would put it." her eye shifted around "You two will be under close watch for awhile and Mello you have used up all your graces on us now, but you are now allowed to protect this human from..." she paused thinking for a word "supernatural entities. As for humans that may try to kill or harm him you are only allowed to intervene as a human... we know what you did to the human Elazar and we are not pleased about it that is why I am giving you this one and only warning."

"Yes I know." Mello said.

"The vampires Misa and Higuchi will be watching you two from now on hyuk hyuk!" the other one laughed.

"What!?" Mello yelled "Can't L just watch us?" _Whats the big deal about the ones he said anyway?_

"We know he has certain..." she paused "parental emotions toward you and may try to protect you... as he has done before."

"I-I... understand..." _Why is he acting so weird? _

"You two may leave when ever you like then." Rem said.

"What time is it in the human world?" Mello asked. _Human world?_

"Its only been three hours there since Matt was taken."

"What time would that be?" Mello looked at me. _So its only... eleven at night?! Shit it feel like its been days!_

"Its eleven." I answered.

"Then I suppose we should wait a little while until we leave. I think this whole thing has really stressed Matt out." Mello looked at me.

"That's fine. You may stay in the room you were in until you wish to leave." she waved.

"Thank you." Mello wrapped an arm around me and ushered me out of the room.

"How can it still be so early?" I asked as we walked back to the room.

"Well, I'm not sure how to explain so I'll just say it. We are in a different... dimension."

"Dimension?"

"Yeah, time goes by much faster here. In this dimension I've been here for over a week and you've been here for about a day and a half." he tightened his grip around me "I missed you." I rested my head against him.

"Sorry I couldn't-- do anything for you." I whispered.

"What are you talking about? You saved us." he appeared in front of me "Shh." pushing me against the wall, covering my entire body with his.

"Pfft I can't believe you chose a human to spend your days with! Us vampire should stick with our own kind." a blond girl with pigtails yelled while tightly wrapping her arms around a man with black hair. She pursed her red lips "What is this the second human? Or have there been more since-"

"Shut up you idiot! That was a mistake and I suffered for it! Why can't you fuckers just drop it!?"

"Because its fun to watch you squirm whenever he is mentioned!" the blond girl laughed hysterically. Mello looked over at her, his eyes turning crimson "Oh don't start that up! You know I'm stronger then you." she closed her eyes slowly, then opened them to show her own red eyes.

"Stop it Mello." I ordered. Everyone's eyes turned to me with surprised looks. I couldn't blame them I was shocked too.

He nodded "Lets go." he pushed me in front of him again and rushed me down the hallway. We finally got back to the familiar room, Mello slammed the door. "Damn them!"

"S-sorry if I made you look... stupid..." I muttered.

"No, you did the right thing. Who knows what I would have done if you hadn't said anything." he limply threw his arms around me "I really do love you."

I took a deep breath catching his scent of chocolate. _He smells nice..._ "Uh huh..." he tightened his arms around me I played with his hair with the tips of my fingers. "Oh your hair is beautiful." I paused "I mean... will you... uhh-umm... I thought we could do something."

"Tonight?" he smirked.

"Well we're gonna be here for a long time aren't we? Why not stay occupied?" My face flared at my own suggestion.

"Do you want me to... blow you?" he asked, smirking.

My eyes narrowed "What sane person would want your teeth around their dick?" Mello laughed loudly and sounded a lot like that girl. "Mello who was that girl from before?"

He stopped "My sister."

"Oh yeah! L told me that!"

"He did!? That asshole, I'm gonna-" I cut him off by kissing him deeply.

"Will you... um..." _How should I--- ask?_ "uh-mm."

"Oh yeah. For a genophobe you sure are horny all the time."

"No I was-- I mean I wanted to do..." I averted my eyes "something for y-you."

He raised an eyebrow "Really? Your not afraid?"

_Of course I am! I've never done this before! _"No."

He closed one of his eyes looking at me questioningly. "You don't want me to just just give you head?" he grinned showing his fangs. I scowled at him "Fine, fine... I was just kidding. If I wanted to bite you it wouldn't be on your dick." he leaned down to my neck. "Can I?"

"Do you have to ask?" he poked at my neck with his teeth and I bit my lip.

"That's not what I meant, silly boy." he pulled me down to the floor and pinned my arms above my head. He kissed me quickly then asked "Can I take your clothes off?"

"I-! But I-- uh." I couldn't look at him it was to embarrassing, so I buried my face in his shirt "I guess. Its not like you haven't seen me already... if you add all the bits and pieces together."

"Hmm that's a nice picture." he purred. "Though I haven't seen all of you... and of course I'll take my clothes off with you." he seemed to be bargaining with me "Hey that's right you haven't seen me naked at all. What kind boy fr- soul mate have I been to you?" there a was a long pause "I'm asking you."

"Oh uh-" _How do you say perfect without sounding stupid or corny? _"atomic." I finally said.

"Is that bad?"

"N-no, its good!" _Probably not the best way to describe it for him... I should have just said 'perfect'. _"Your so" I paused for several seconds "good to me."

He closed his eyes and leaned into my chest. Slowly he unzipped the jacket I was wearing, he kissed my chest softly "Tell me if you want me to stop."

"Okay." I gasped.

"I mean it. Don't just take it." he gently bit the same place he had just kissed making me shudder. I pulled my arms out of the sleeves and wrapped them around his neck. Mello pulled his face up from my chest to start taking his own shirt off. I let go of his neck to help but he was already out of the piece of clothing.

"You move to fast." I muttered "I want to see you... take off your clothes."

Mello chuckled "Okay." he licked up my stitches making me emit a low cry of pleasure.

"Ngh Mell!"

"I'll go first this time." he sat up and put a hand to his belt to quickly undo the zipper and button. He maneuvered his pants off then put a hand on my groin.

"K-eep going." I barely whispered.

He closed his eyes, slightly nodding, he undid my button. My heart felt like it was gonna explode it was beating so fast. _Why am I so nervous? He saw me getting changed earlier and before that he saw my... junk. _I heard a slow sound then a pause "Do you want me to keep going?" I looked down myself to see my pants open.

"I... yes." he hooked his fingers in my pants, slowly dragging them down and off my body. I looked up at him, feeling my heart freeze as he slid a hand down from my knee and to my groin again. I felt my eyes go wide in horror, my whole body started to tremble and I felt my legs, without me telling them, kick Mello right in the stomach as I screamed "Stop it!"

* * *

A/N: Oh! Can any of you guess who Misa was with? Anyway review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Blondie.


	18. False Advertising

I felt like I was gonna throw up I was in so much pain. "Matt?" Mello asked worriedly while he wrapped a hand around my ankle. I didn't respond, on fear of puking so I just looked at him. He looked absolutely... fine? "The kicking was a little much... you could have just told me to stop and I would have." he huffed playfully.

I pulled my leg away from Mello's stomach and brought both my legs up to wrap my arms around them. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Teh its fine. You didn't hurt me at all." he smiled at me "Do you want to sleep now?" _Why is he being so nonchalantly about all of this? Its making me feel really weird. _

"I guess maybe... we're gonna go home soon right?" I asked.

"Well not for awhile still, but your life wont be like what it was before... it never will be." his eyes dimmed a little as he scooted over to me and started to pick me up.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled frantically.

"I'm gonna put you on the bed." he answered calmly.

"No, don't touch me!" I pushed and kicked him away from me until he finally dropped me back on the ground.

He gave me an angry look "You know your kicks don't really hurt me physically but I'd still like you to stop doing that." _Why is he being so strange? I just rejected any ideas of sexual acts and he is just acting fine! I though he would be mad at me or-- something. _"They hurt emotionally." he rolled his eyes, seeming to read my mind again. _How dose he know what I'm thinking all the time?... Wait I'm hurting... his... feelings? Is that why he is acting so strangely?  
_

"I'm just-- I'm so sorry." _Fuck now I'm feeling even worse then ever. _"I hate that I'm like this." My stomach started to boil horribly.

"Its fine... You don't look so good though." Mello's face scrunched with worry "Are you gonna throw up?"

"I need to lay down." I answered while my chest throbbed.

Mello put a hand to my forehead. "Yeah, your face is all flushed and hot. Just let me pick you up so I can put you on the bed."

"O-okay." he wrapped his arms around me again, lifting me up. It took all my will power not to start crying for him to let me go, but I did feel a little better with his faintly cool body up against my burning hot one. He laid me carefully down on the bed "Thank you..." I grabbed his hand "I didn't mean to get your hopes all high and then to disappoint you like that... I really thought that we might be able to do something." _We didn't even get as far as I thought we would! I'm still wearing my shorts... I feel like false advertising. _"I am really sorry Mello. Ah, I'm sorry!"

"Oh, it's okay, it's okay Matt. You didn't hurt me at all" he took a deep breath "I should have gone a lot slower then I did."

Without Mello right up next to me I felt so fucking hot and not in the good way. "Mello lay next to me, please."

"All right." he nodded while laying about two feet away from me on the bed.

"Closer." I begged. He scooted a little towards me, but still not close enough for me to feel that cool skin. "Closer?" I asked. He moved a fraction of an inch. I rolled my eyes at his actions. I moved right next to him, wrapped an arm around him and closed my eyes hoping sleep would take me over quickly, but it didn't.

"Matt I'm uh- you" he hesitated, then put his arms around me "Fuck you smell so good!" he held me close to him while burying his face in my neck.

"Mello..." I wrapped my other arm around his neck "you feel really nice against my skin."

"Why are you so warm?"

"It happens a lot of times when something... like that happens... I'll be fine though." I assured.

"I didn't mean to make you sick."

"You didn't. I made myself sick over nothing. I trust you not to do anything to me its just... I can't really control myself when comes right down to _it_."

"Do you need anything?" he asked concern over flowing in his voice.

"No, just don't go away from me." I laid my ear against his chest. I was surprised to hear a steady heart beat. "Your heart!"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Its-- beating!" I exclaimed.

"Of course it is. I told you before I'm not dead, I'm alive and age like you." he reminded me "Actually you wanna know something?" he asked.

"What?"

"This is as fast as my heart goes."

My eyes widened "Really?" _His hearts sounds like its going at a normal pace._

"Yup, you're making it beat so quickly." he put a hand in my hair.

I leaned my head against his his hand "Do you know why it goes so slowly?"

"Not really. L told me once that he thinks its because we don't need oxygen, our bodies just run directly off our blood."

I nodded. _That sounds reasonable._ I laid my head back against his chest remembering something Mello had told me... something that I'd never gotten a chance to tell him "I'm glad that you can age. I'd be be uh" I paused for the right words to come "sad if I had to grow old without you. Is that selfish?"

"No if I didn't age I'd just turn you into a vampire... if that was what you wanted of course. Or is that selfish of me?"

"Its not, I'd want you to turn me into a vampire if that was the case. I'm just curious of whats it like to be a vampire." I mused.

"Of course its a lot different from being human."

"How do you know." I stated a little jokingly.

"I was a human once." he answered.

* * *

A/N: Oh shit! Whats goin' down now!? Lets see, Honorable Mention goes to Cazzyove, Freakydeidre, XxXmello-mattXxX, and Consciously Comatose. Congratulations to Katrina Tora for guessing Higuchi correctly. How come everyone thought it was Mikami? Well anyway its about that time when I ask you to review. So review thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Bright Eyes.


	19. Don't Wait

"What do you mean?" I moved onto my elbows to look at him better. The confession caught me completely off guard.

"New vampires are made not born." he looked me in the eyes.

"What?"

"Vampires turned me and my sister when we were little and killed our parents."

"H-how? When?"

"Well I'm in this deep enough to lay my armor down so I'll tell you."

"Don't wait to let your armor down."

He slightly nodded "I was seven" he began.

* * *

_**And we were having our usual family night. Which meant watching some stupid movie my sister had picked out. Then someone had started to break in the house my parents of course immediately tried to save me and Misa, but Misa tried to fight them off. I remember her yelling something like "No! He is finally here for me!" then Higuchi came into the living room wearing that curdling smile of his.**_

_**"Sweetie" he softly called "come here." and he waved for her to come to him witch she obediently did.**_

_**"Misa!?" my dad yelled "Get over here now!" **_

_**"No," she turned her back on us "I'm gonna be a vampire!" she exclaimed and latched onto Higuchi.**_

_**"Well then you've made your choice?" he asked.  
**_

_**"Yes, I want to be with you!"**_

_**"What? Misa you can't possibly mean that." my mom tried to reason.**_

_**"Of course I do! He is my soul mate."**_

_**"Go on and wait outside dearest. This will get messy." he smiled again showing his fangs. She walked pass him and out the door he had entered.**_

_**My mother moved over me to shield me and soon my father moved over her. I remember hearing her sobbing when finally I heard my father's shrieks of pain and she gripped me tighter. "Mel-lo don't forget we- ngh!" she never finished that sentence. Then it was my turn. **_

_**I don't remember much of how I almost died, just soon after I felt a rough shaking and someone saying "Do you want to live?"**_

_**I opened my eyes to see a man with a beard and scruffy hair. **__**"I-I don't want to die!" I choked and felt something spew from my mouth.**_

_**"Okay then. I'll save you." When I woke up my parents were dead and I was by myself... and thirsty.  


* * *

**_

"Thirsty." I repeated knowing exactly what he meant.

"That's as much as I can tell you, but don't get upset its pretty much what happened." he looked so calm about the whole thing but that story just pissed me off!

"He killed your family? Didn't he get in any trouble?"

"No."

"Why!?" I yelled.

"He told them that me and my family were standing in the way of their being together. So he was let go and I've never been strong enough to take either of them on." his eyes narrowed.

"Are you okay?" I raised my eyebrows and put my hands on his face.

"Yeah."

His eyes looked so glassy I had to ask "Are you gonna cry?"

He closed his eyes and laughed "Yeah maybe." he opened his still glassy eyes. He put a hand on mine slowly he leaned forward to kiss me softly. "Say something to-- make me feel better?" he asked.

"Uh you're-- pretty!" I blurted "a-and-" _What else do I say? What would make me feel better if I were him? _Then something Mello had said rang in my ear _"and I've never been strong enough to take either of them on." Is that it? Is that what he wants to hear?_ "Mello" I looked at him seriously "its not your fault."

His eyes widened "W-what?"

"None of what's happened is your fault. There is nothing you could have done about any of that or this. A-and I'm glad that you lived and are able to be with me now!"

"Th-thank you..." he pulled me closer to him.

I waited several minutes before finally discovering the courage to ask "How did you, L, Light, and Near all meet? And will you tell me how you got your scar?" I said in a low voice.

"I was sent to them."

"What?"

He closed his eyes angrily "I don't know if I should tell you this."

"What? Did they do something to you?"

"No! I sort of-- I thought that..." he looked away from me and held me a little tighter "Light was--" he took a deep breath "I thought I was in love with Light... there I finally said it."

"Then how did- What happened?" I questioned.

"When I bit Light I almost killed him but L saved him and I was punished for biting another vampire's mate-- see?" he pointed at his scar.

"So that's what you were punished for before? And Light is the person everyone teases you about?... Wait if you almost killed Light why would they want you to live with them or adopt you?"

"Honestly I have no clue. After the whole trial I was just gonna be back on my own but Light and L just took me back in like nothing had happened... I didn't even realize it until after I bit Light but I had a family again."

"Did they already have Near or-?"

"No he came along later. The shinigami sent him to live with us a few years ago. He is just another orphan vampire."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The most common time humans are turned into vampires is when they are children. Usually if a vampire attacks a family a lot feel remorse for the children and save them."

"Then did Higuchi save you?"

"No. I have no idea who it was that turned me. I never saw him again."

"Oh... Why did you think Light was 'the one'?" I felt a sting in my gut. _Jealousy? _I questioned.

"Well, I was assigned to live with them and after awhile I guess I just mistook my parental love for him with true love..."

I pulled him close to me "So you were with them for awhile before you bit Light?"

"Yeah. I was on my own until a vampire brought me to the shinigami for placement. Since L and Light had just officially been recognized as a couple when I came along I was put with them... I didn't really know about all the rules and destiny stuff until only recently."

"What vampire brought you to the shinigami?"

"L. He found me trying to-- I'd rather not say."

"So how many times have you drank Light's blood?" I asked with more anxiety then I'd meant.

"Before you came along I didn't need that much blood so only a few times."

"Wait how did you get blood from him? I thought that-"

"Well Light would drain some of his blood for me or Near. Its next to impossible to stop when you are actually sucking blood from a human... unless of course they are your soul mate, but there is one vampire that can stop no matter what human he is drinking from."

"Really?"

"Yeah... Remember the guy that was in here with me when you woke up?"

"Yes."

"That was him. He bit you for the shingami as my... punishment."

"Oh... I see." I laid against him. All of this information about his depressing past, his (at one time) being in love with father and even more information about vampires was a lot for my human brain "I need a cigarette." I muttered.

* * *

A/N: Review thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Dashboard Confessional.


	20. Snowblind Friend

"Hey?" Mello asked after what seemed like several hours of silence. I looked over at him "Do you want to go home now?"

"It doesn't matter to me if we ever do."

"Well we can get your cigarettes and-"

"Lets go." I interrupted.

He smiled at me "Get dressed then." I felt awkward. Knowing this stuff about Mello didn't make me mad at him or hate him I just felt so... I don't know maybe just all of that unloading he did made me a little jealous that I wasn't his first love... because he was mine and I knew he would be my only one. I was sure of that. I pulled on the jacket Mello had given me earlier "Here." Mello handed me my pajamas.

"Oh thanks." I took them from his hand "So how exactly do we get home?"

Mello gave me a curious look that slowly shifted to a little apologetic "I'm not allowed to say. Its for your own good though, humans who have seen the way here have gone... insane."

"Well I'm not worried anymore." I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. _Why did he tell me that!?_

"Don't worry Matt as long as you do what I say you'll be fine or I could always put you to sleep that's probably the better option."

"Okay." I put one foot into the pants.

"I'll do that for you just in case. I don't want you to loose that wonderful mind of yours." he kissed my forehead making me loose my balance as I pulled on the pants. "Sorry!" he pulled me back onto my feet and then buttoned up my pants.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"All right lets go." he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

"So you boys are leaving?"

Mello pulled me close "Yes. We are going home." Mello answered. The voice talking to Mello sounded familiar but he was holding me so close I couldn't see who was talking to him. _Well obviously it must be a vampire if he is acting all protective._ I loosely laid my hands around Mello.

"Fine... I'll see you soon." I heard footsteps leaving.

"Now lets go."

"We don't have to tell anyone?" I asked.

"Everyone will know soon so it doesn't matter." he lead me down the hallway in the direction I was unfamiliar with "When we get there I'm going to put you to sleep, okay?"

"H-how are you gonna put me to sleep?" I asked.

"Sleeper hold!" he smirked pinching the air with his pointer finger and thumb.

I frowned "Is that something every vampire knows?"

"Most, it can really get you out of a sticky situation." he stopped in front of a door "Okay." he turned to me "C'mere." he whispered huskily.

He reached at my neck and placed his other hand on my shoulder "I love you." I whispered. He pinched tightly making my eyes go wide at a shock that went through my body.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly taking in my surroundings. I was in my room and wrapped in something warm. Looking next to me I saw Mello nicely draped over me, his eyes were closed and a slight pink tinted under them. I whispered very softly "Mello?" no response. _So vampires do sleep._ I noticed I was only in my underwear which made me blush a little at the thought of Mello taking of my clothes. I turned my head to look over at the clock near my bed. _5:07 A.M.? Its way to early to be thinking. _I scooted closer to Mello and settled down again for sleep.

"Da-mn-n it M-matt!" I heard my brothers angry stutters. I sat up trying to focus on what was happening.

"Wha-? Oliver be quiet you're going to wake Dad up!" I whispered.

"Pft hes not here! Didn't you notice he hasn't been home at night in a month!" he yelled seeming to sober up a little "And who the fuck is in your bed with you!?"

I felt arms wrap around my shoulders "Get out of here." Mello said calmly "I want to go back to sleep."

"Shut up you fag!" he yelled angrily. _Hypocrite! _I thought mad.

"That's it!" I yelled at Oliver "C'mon" I got up grabbing his arm "lets put you to sleep."

"N-o." he giggled playfully. "Only if you lay with me. Like when you were little. Remember?" he wrapped his free arm around my neck.

My face burned with embarrassment "I only did that a few times!... When I was really little..."

"No I remember you doing it just about every night until you were about nine or ten maybe even eleven!" _This is why I prefer Oliver high. When hes drunk hes all over the place emotionally but at least when he is high he sticks with one emotion. _

"If you wanna lay with someone then why don't you go to Aiden's? I'm sure his pedophile ass would love to see you right about now."

"Nah... we've had our fun." he sounded a little sad.

"Well then just go in your room until its time for school." I tried to push him gently out of my room so he didn't think I was forcing him.

"No tomorrow is Saturday. No today is Saturday I guess." he corrected himself.

"Well I wanna sleep so do something not concerning me."

"What about him?" he smirked "Can I play with him?" he pointed at Mello.

I glared at him "No only Matt can." Mello answered.

"You know he can't, right? Hes afraid of sex!" Oliver laughed. I pushed him out of the room and slammed the door. I heard a thud and a barrage of swearing then nothing.

I opened the door to see Oliver passed out on the floor "Aww hes all tuckered out." I said mockingly. "I better put him in his room." I pulled one of his arms around me trying to pick him up. "Heavy!" I grunted while lifting him up and making my way into his room.

"Do you need help there, babe?"

_Babe? _"No, I need to get him changed so he wont be mad tomorrow." I turned my face to look at him "It'll only take a second." I laid my brother on his bed and turned to shut the door. I started to take off his shirt noticing he had a few new additions to his bites and nail marks. He even had a huge black-ish-blue mark on his neck.

"Hey ya' know what?" Oliver asked waking up.

"Yeah?" I inquired.

"Even though they hurt I love him."

"What?"

"Aiden I love him. That's why I'm never mad at him and why I never regretted losing my virginity to him... how could I when the two people I love most were there?"

"Who?"

"You and him." _That's creepy._ "Sorry it got you afraid of the whole sex thing though."

"Why are to telling me this?" I said feeling my insides burn.

"You love that guy? He loves you too."

My heart skipped a beat from surprise. I quickly recovered saying "That's pretty perceptive for a druggie."

"Pft you can see that shit from space." I slightly nodded in agreement. "It reminds me of when me an' Aiden first met." he reminisced "I had sex with him the first day we met!" he laughed.

My eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded "Love at first sight." I finished helping him change then crept back into my room.

"So, you would sleep with your brother?" Mello asked.

"My parents used to fight a lot." I put a cigarette in my mouth and lit up. _Damn. _"So I usually got scared and ended up in his room." I said closing my eyes and blowing smoke out.

"You love your brother?"

"Of course." _Even if he is a snowblind friend. _

"I guess I'm jealous. I've never had a sibling I loved..." he took a long pause before finishing "and he is taking up some of your love."

I glared at Mello sitting on my bed. _That sort of rings a bell._ "You're stupid." he looked at me confused "I love him totally differently then you." I sat next to him. I took my empty hand and pushed Mello's face toward me, crushing my lips to his. I slid my tongue inside as he pushed me down on to the bed. "Mm Mello." I moaned quickly. Mello grabbed the cigarette out of my hand to crush it into a cup I had on my dresser then pressed his lips right back to mine. He trailed his hands up my torso then down to my hips reaching his finger tips inside of the waistband of my shorts. "Why did you take off my clothes?" I asked panting.

He looked at me innocently "Well I wanted to change you back into you pajamas but I got distracted." he rested his chin on my stomach "Your body is very nice to look at."

There was a long pause before I asked "What do you think would happen if we had sex? 'Cause we've only known each other a little while I don't know if it would..." I paused not knowing how to continue the sentence.

"We don't have to do anything until you're ready." he said.

"Can we go to your house?"

He looked at me surprised "Sure. Why do you want to go there?"

I shrugged "I've never seen your room and I'm not sure if Oliver will stay asleep... we'd be better off."

"Okay." he took my hand.

* * *

A/N: Whoo today is the best day of my life! The Penguins win the Stanley Cup and summer vacation starts! Now I can update all the time and start new stories! Review to motivate me!... thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Hoyt Axton.


	21. Sleep

Mello slowly brought me through the front door. He took along pause before looking at me questioningly "They aren't here."

"Who?"

"L and Light. That's weird they were here earlier and didn't say a word about leaving soon."

"You came to see them?"

"Well I wanted them to know we were okay and I had to tell them something." he looked around the dark and vacant room "Lets got to my room."

"So," I began feeling the need for small talk to calm my nerves "is Near gonna keep living with you guys?"

He shrugged "Who knows... but I'll protect you so don't worry about him or other vampires or anything else." _The 'else' part does have me worried though. _

"Okay."

He stopped in front of a door "Here we are." He opened the door to an average looking room that was also a little on the 'goth' side of decoration. "Sorry its kind of messy." he said referring to random piles of clothes on the floor. "I didn't think you'd be over here." he lightly laughed.

"Its cleaner then my room!" I mused.

"Your room smells better then mine though." he ran his hand through my hair. I looked at him "It smells like you." he rested his nose in my hair.

"You weirdo!" I laughed wrapping an arm around his head.

"Hehe I know." he tousled my hair before pushing me in the room playfully. "Do you want to go back to sleep?" he asked.

"Not really." my body betrayed my answer by making me yawn.

Mello responded by yawning then saying "Yeah I'm not tired either." he gave me a look that said "For real, I'm not."

"Whatever shall we do?" I asked closing my eyes in false thought.

"I don't know."

I opened my eyes to look at him. To my surprise he really seemed to mean what he said "You're kidding, right?"

"No I've got no idea." His thoughtful expression slowly shifted into a smirk "Tell me what you had in mind... because you seem to have an idea of how we can waste our time."

"Hmm I was thinking..." I placed a hand on either side of his face "we could" I stood a little bit on my toes, and stopped my lips just a centimeter away from his and whispered huskily "play video games." I lowered myself back onto my feet.

Mello's face lowered "Fucking tease." he crushed his lips against mine.

I pulled away from him "What do you mean?"

He wrapped a hand around my arm "You and I both know what we are going to do."

I smirked "Really? Are you sure? You really don't know me that well... I could surprise you."

Mello's eyes narrowed in suspicion "What are you talking about?"

"Why, nothing! Nothing you wont find out... very soon." I bit my lips together to keep myself from spilling my laughter.

"Are we gonna make out or not? This game is getting... weird." his eyes narrowed in distrust.

I looked at the ceiling in false thought again, then at my wrist for the time but remembered I didn't have a wrist watch on... nor did I own one. "Oh!... Yeah-yeah we can." Once those words left my mouth he pinned me to his bed and straddled me. Pushing his lips onto mine. He held my shoulders tightly in his hands; squeezing them until I felt his nails through my shirt. "Ouch!" I whimpered.

"Sorry." he mumbled moving to my neck to bite gently on my jugular then he shifted to the side to lick at scabbed fang marks.

"Unh!" I moaned as he nipped at my ear "Mm Mello." I felt his hands run down to the hem of my shirt. He pulled it up slowly; throwing it up and on the ground.

Mello sat up worming his way out of his own shirt. Soon it followed the fate of mine, but Mello didn't hesitate in returning to my lips. "Matt," he breathed "you taste so good!" I felt myself become unusually brave and let my hands run down to my pant's button and zipper. I fumbled with them until they fell loose "Matt?" he looked at me then down to my pants "Do you wanna try again?" I nodded "Okay. Just don't kick me again." He flipped me on to my left side and laid down facing me. "Even slower this time." I kicked the rest of my pants off.

Letting his hand rest on my side and the other carefully pulled my face toward his. Mello leaned forward very gently kissing me several times "To good." I muttered in between kisses. Finally his tongue dove into my mouth. His hand that had been gripping my check wrapped around my head; digging into my hair and pulling me, a little roughly, closer to him. I pushed away to dip my head to the nape of his neck. I started to lick at the marred patch of skin that I loved. The scar was really soft on my tongue and against my lips "You have nice skin." I whispered before nipping him.

Mello's grip on my hair tightened a little as I bit him. "Matt." his moan made my heart skip as I kissed down to his chest.

I felt his hand run down to my hips and inside of my waistband "Oh!" I moaned at his hand grazing me. "Ngh!" I buried my face in his chest as he took hold of my dick. _Shit! I hadn't realized that I'd actually gotten hard. _My head lolled back. My lips parted as a steady stream of gasps left my them. I felt Mello's tongue licking my chin while his hand pumped me. He licked the corners of my mouth before he fit our lips back together. My breathing got even harder which reminded me of what I wanted to do in the first place. Even though I craved that wonderful and awful tightening in my stomach to be released; I felt selfish. _Its my turn to reciprocate._ I reached my hand onto his shoulder, about to push him over when I felt Mello push me on my back and press me up against the headboard. Mello had his body wedged in between my legs all in a matter of seconds. "Mel-?" he cut me off with a deep kiss, keeping his body tightly against me.

"About to have sex so soon in a relationship? Tsk tsk." I noticed the door open with a female figure in the doorway. "I'm surprised honestly... you should know by now virgin blood taste the best of all." she laughed.

"That's not true. Everyone knows that when comes down to it your soul mate's blood is always best." Mello answered sounding a mixture of irritation and superiority. "Well everyone is here now... so what are we doing?" he asked.

"We want to discuss the living arrangements." she huffed. "So why don't you finish or clean yourself up or whatever... and get down stairs." she slammed the door.

"Whats going on now?" I felt embarrassed and totally confused.

"Sorry I didn't think they would be back like this." his voice held disappointment.

"I thought you said you didn't know anything about them leaving."

"No I said I didn't know they were leaving soon." he reminded "Will you be able to get rid of that?"

"I-uh" I felt my face flare.

Mello raised an eyebrow at me "Here." he leaned into me "I told you this was convenient." I felt his fingers pinch my neck followed by a familiar shock. Slowly I lost consciousness "Just sleep."

* * *

"It was really for the best in the end... I'm glad Matt didn't have to be around for that."

"Yes." I head a monotone reply "That was a very strange turn of events. Do you think he'll mind?"

"I don't know."

"Whats going on?" I sat up feeling only one eye open and the rest of my body itched of sleep making me fall right back onto the bed.

"I need to ask you something." Mello sounded nervous.

I ordered both my eyes to open wide "What is it?"

"Well um-"

"I should leave." L interrupted which made me notice him for the first time before he vanished.

I looked back at Mello "Well I need to-- was wondering if it will be okay if I" he paused for several minutes "could sleep with you for now on-- at your house I mean." he looked around the room.

I raised my eyebrows at him "I thought that we were gonna do that anyway... that you would be sleeping with me or the other way around. I suppose this has to do with those 'living arrangements' whats-her-face was talking about?"

"Yeah."

"Of course I don't care... as long as you don't get caught. My brother wont care but my dad I don't know what he would do if he caught us. But why do you have to leave? This house is pretty big, there aren't any spear rooms?"

"Well there are I just don't want to live with-- them." I nodded "There is something else I just found out about though... another part to this punishment."

"What?"

"Another vampire will be watching over us in secret... aside from Misa and Higuchi."

"L?" I questioned.

"No. I don't know who it is."

* * *

A/N: Ugh I had hard time naming this chapter but I digress review thank you, please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or My Chemical Romance.


	22. On My Own

"Oh so what does that mean?"

"I'm going to have to be very careful. Its hard to be 'well behaved' when you don't know who is watching you."

"Hmm." I looked down at the floor. "Wouldn't you be able to tell if someone was a vampire?"

He shook his head "I-I can't because all my senses aren't fully... evolved yet and L wouldn't be allowed to tell me who it was."

"Why can't you tell who the vampire is?"

"Because I'm still growing I won't have all the sense of a true vampire until I'm eighteen or older... and at this rate it'll defiantly be older."

"Then how come you always know when Misa or some other vampire is close by?"

"I only do if I already know them... even that sense isn't fully developed, L can tell hours ahead of time when someone is coming."

A few minutes passed before I asked "What time is it?" changing the subject.

"Its ten and you should look outside its really nice out." he walked over to the drapes and opened them "See?" the window looked out on to a bright sunny day.

"Wow... sunny. Can you go outside like this?"

"I told you I could." he smiled.

"Oh... I forgot." _I guess my head is still fuzzy._

"Do you want to do something?" he asked sitting next to me on the bed.

"Not really... my neck hurts." I whined letting my head fall into a pillow.

"Yeah I would think so. How about I take you home?"

"Ugh! Home!? I hope my dad didn't notice I was gone!" I grabbed another pillow, pulling it over my face tightly.

"Well your brother said he wasn't home last night so maybe he didn't notice."

I peaked over the pillow "Do you know if he is home now?" he nodded his head 'yes'. "I wonder if he is going to work today."

"Well now is a little late to be going to work." Mello stated.

"Yeah hes not working I was just wishing out loud... I guess I better go face the music." I mumbled into the pillow.

"I want you to stay with me today."

"Well I just need to make an appearance at home, get my punishment... if there is one and since you love the sun so much we could do something outside if you want." _I'm sure you'd love to do something inside though. _"Time to get dressed... again!" I huffed.

* * *

I twisted the door handle open. "Hey Matti." My brother quickly huffed rushing pass me.

"Whats going on?" I asked.

"Nothing... well if you really want to know Aiden wanted to meet dad all of a sudden and now I have to get everything all ready for his visit."

"Isn't that the sort of thing people in _relationships_ do?"

"Yeah! Its weird right?"

"Does dad know you're his main squeeze?"

"Well he'll probably put two and two together after this visit... I hope this means what I thi- no! I better not say it out loud." he giggled at the end of his sentence

"Did he notice I was gone?"

"Yeah, but I covered for you. I figured I owed you one... and I'm in a good mood so I told him last night you decided to sleep over at your friends house but you couldn't get a hold of him and told me." he explained.

"Thanks. So where is dad?" he shrugged.

"Upstairs or something."

"Do I have to be here for the whole... meeting?" _I already know its gonna be just... awful!_

"Well I'd prefer you not being here. I want do this on my own." he said seriously.

I shrugged "Sure, I'll get out of your hair... Do you think I should say something to dad?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know maybe something like 'Hey dad I'm gonna go hang out with my stalker in the park!'?" _Who happens to be a vampire._

"Hmm could use work but it sounds solid. Go for it."

I left to walk up the stairs. I stood outside my father's room, finally I worked up the courage to knock on the door "What is it?" I heard him mutter from inside.

"Dad? I just wanted to tell you I'm home... but I'm leaving again for the day."

There was a pause but soon the door flew open "Where are you going?"

I shrugged "Around. Its just nice out so I thought I'd-"

"You don't like sunny days." he interrupted.

"Since when do you know things about me?"

His face stiffened "Well your brother's friend is coming over don't you want to meet him?"

I tried to stifle my laughter but soon it escaped in a loud burst. I laughed for several minutes before calming down enough to say "Oh, you're serious. No. No I'm good. I've already met him once or twice" _or million times time to many _"and that's good for me."

"Oh so he has known this boy for awhile?"

"I have no idea and I don't really care."

"Well go do whatever it is you do." he muttered while closing the door with a tap. _Asshole. _

I stepped down the stairs, surprised to see Mello in the living room petting my cat and my brother smirking. "Whats going on?" I asked.

"Nothing." Mello answered plainly "Just waitin' for you."

"Okay. So lets go." noticing Mello was wearing a jacket I grabbed mine and followed him out the door. "Where did you want to go?"

"I was thinking we could try the park again... since we were interrupted last time." I nodded at his answer.

* * *

"Lets see right before Misa came along I was gonna do this." Mello wrapped an arm around my waist while the other one held my head. His face slowly made its way to mine and just as our lips were going to meet he whispered "I love you." before closing the small distance.

I broke the kiss to ask "Is that what you were really going to say last time?"

"Yeah." he nodded his head while pulling me with him to sit on the ground "That's why I said it before Misa took me away... just in case." he paused then asked "But when she did take me away what were you going to say to me?"

"What?"

"You were gonna say something but Higuchi put you to sleep before you could finish."

I closed my eyes in thought. _I don't really remember anything about me saying something. _"I'm sorry." I averted my eyes "I don't remember."

"S'okay." he put a hand on either side of my shoulder pushing me to lay down on the ground "I'm sure it was something about how you love me." he smirked and I glared back.

"In your dreams." he laughed lightly before fitting our lips together again.

"In my dreams huh? I bet I can get you to say it." he placed a hand on my hip, pressing our lips together again. As his tongue made it's way inside, I felt his hand snake up my shirt making me moan softly at both intrusions. His hand stopped a rib below my nipple.

"Ngh Mello." I muttered.

"Yeah?" he kissed at the side of my lip. His thumb grazed my nipple making me suck in a long sharp breath.

"Oh, I love you." I sighed in defeat.

He chuckled "Yeah I love you too."

Mello's hand slowly moved all the way up, heavily petting down my nipple "Oh fuck." I groaned leaning into his touch. _Wait... aren't we in public!?_ My eyes opened wide tilting my head I looked around. I could see a lot of people were here today. A few didn't seem to notice us, some did and looked at us with mixed expressions, the others looked like they were trying their best to ignore us but I saw one or two glance over and glare at me when they caught eyes with me. I pulled my attention back to Mello noticing he'd made it to my neck. "Are you going to bite me?" I whispered.

"Maybe later... I am getting a headache from the sun." he kissed my neck. Mello pulled his head up all the way to look at me then went back down and whispered in my ear "I'm really randy."

I didn't say anything for a minute "I thought you were Mello." I teased.

He growled "You know what I mean! You're turning me on bad... I hate to ask you this but can we leave?"

He rubbed up against me to get his meaning across. Mello had a boner. "How'd you get so turned on like that?!" I whispered frantically.

He shrugged "The sun effects me weird."

"Yeah its the sun's fault you have a boner." I rolled my eyes.

"Pretty much. Help me get up and I'll get us home quickly." I nodded. Mello rolled off of me and I crouched in front of him. I slowly started to stand up at the same pace as him. Mello strategically moved his hips in a hunched position as he stood. Once we were both on our feet Mello quickly turned me around and pulled me close to him. "Lets go behind those trees and I can get us back home." I felt him press his hips unnecessarily close to the small of my back. A small shock of craving shot through me and I felt my face burn as we walked.

* * *

A/N: Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	23. You Are My One Desire

We stood in front of his house. "Nobody's home." Mello muttered.

"Are they all outside?"

I felt him shrug against me while pushing the door open "Either way I'm glad..." he walked with me into the house "I can get rid of this and we can do something else." he slammed the door shut behind us. He let go of me and I turned around to look at him. Trying desperately to only look at his face.

"Am I-- Did you want me to do... something for you?" I asked as we walked up stairs.

"That depends," he turned around as we got to the top of the stairs "do you want to or are you just feeling obligated?" my eyes looked down to his problem.

"Uh- both." I answered honestly.

He shook his head stepping into his room. "Give me a few minutes." I don't know if you've ever had to sit by while your boyfriend goes into the other room to masturbate but its awful. At first it was just quiet then I heard low gasps, that made my face burn and my heart beat fast. I bit down on my bottom lip as I stared at the door feeling completely guilty. Then I heard it very faintly "Matt!" followed by more gasping.

I sucked in a deep breath as that moan made contact with every one of my organs. I walked to the door and started to bang on it "Mello! Let me in!" finally it opened to a shirtless Mello. I couldn't help my wandering eyes once again looking down at his groin. His corset tie thing was open however his junk was nowhere to be seen but hidden away in the tent.

"Matt" Mello huffed but I cut him off by standing on my toes to reach my arms around him and pull him into a deep kiss. I gripped his yellow hair between my fingers as I pulled him even closer "Ngh Matt!" he gave me several quick kisses before pulling away enough to give me a questioning look.

"I'm sorry if we don't have sex this time but I want to help you cum and I want to..." I paused.

"Hmm" he smirked "looks like I'm not the only one with a problem." he nudged my hips with his making a small jolt rush through me.

"Oh-ha!" I hid my face in his chest as I felt my breath escape in a sharp hiss.

"Get on the bed." Mello kissed me while pulling me in the room. He closed the door with his foot then pushed me on the bed. "You are my one desire."

Mello climbed on top of me shaking his hips slightly, making his pants fall loose and around his thighs. He pressed his lips back to mine. Soon my arms found their way down to his hips "Mmm Mello." I moaned and let my hand run into his underwear, taking a hold of his stiff member.

"Oh shit." he muttered in my ear. I slowly started to move my hand up and down "Ngh Matt faster." he began to kick off his pants then ran his hands to his underwear to pull them off. Before to long they were kicked off and Mello hovered over me naked. He crushed his lips to mine.

I sat up keeping my mouth attached to Mello's and my hand moving quickly up his shaft. I started to take my shirt off breaking my contact with him for only a moment before throwing it off. Mello reached down to my pants and opened them. I used my free hand to push him down on the bed. He sat up against the headboard. I looked at him then down his body, gasping "Fuck." _He's bigger then me... I thought maybe we would be about the same size._ "Mello I'm" I paused not knowing what to say.

"C'mere." he pulled me on top of him for another kiss. I wasn't 100% sure what I was doing but I knew what I wanted to do. I kissed my way down his neck, to his stomach and I felt his cock rubbing against me as I made my way down... lower... lower... I finally found the courage to look at Mello, his eyes were wide. _He must realize what I want to do. _I gripped Mello's cock in my hand and hovered my face over it. _Shit-shit-shit._ I thought nervously, sticking my tongue out to give a testing lick. Mello's whole body shuddered and both his hand gripped the sheets. "Matt," he gasped "fuck do that again." I was a little shocked... his cock actually didn't taste like I thought it would, it tasted... better. I opened my mouth eagerly to envelope his dick. Mello hissed as I slowly took him in as deep as I could until my throat itched and made me want to gag. I closed my eyes while I sucked him. "Ugh Matt!" he groaned loudly. I looked at him through the tears in my eyes that had appeared from suppressing my gag reflex. His head was tilted, mouth ajar, eyes closed "Heh" he smiled, opening his eyes "you know I was imagining you doing this." I locked my eyes with him as I started to bob my head and rub what I couldn't fit in my mouth. "Unh."

"Am I as good?" I licked his tip.

"Hnh no," my heart ached and he closed his eyes again "you're way better." I happily took him back in, deeply into my mouth. "Oh Matt stop." he moaned.

"Why?" I asked but gave him a long lick anyway.

"If you don't I'm gonna cum." I raised my eyebrow at him "We should try to cum together." he panted. "Take your pants and boxers off." before I could even move he had switched our positions so I was laying on the bed.

"Mello," I muttered.

He nodded his head. "Yeah one more time." Mello kissed my neck softly.

"Mmm" he went back to the nipple he had been rubbing earlier and took it in between his teeth. "Ugh-ngh!"

"Tell me if I'm doing something wrong or..." I felt my pants being tugged off before I could even look down in time they were nowhere for me to see. "Matt." he kissed me quickly then moved down. I bit my lip as his fingers hooked my shorts. This time he very slowly took my boxers off.

I shut my eyes tight as I felt my underwear slide over my own erection. "Oh!" I gasped. Once Mello had pulled them completely over my hard on he stopped going slow and just pulled them off making them disappear. "Ngh!" I looked down to see Mello holding me tightly with both hands "Meh- Mello!" I moaned. He slowly loosened his grip, flicking his tongue on the base. "Hah!" I sprang up and grabbed Mello's shoulder. He moved to the tip, slowly sucking it inside of his mouth. I could feel Mello's teeth gently brush against my head, making me nervously grip his hair.

He smirked then lightly laughed "Am I making you nervous?"

"Juh-just your teeth." I laughed. "I told you no sane person would let a vampire blow them."

"Then I guess you're insane." he pulled my member between his lips.

"Ah-ngh!" I threw my head back at the shock of pleasure that shot up my dick. _I'm gonna be soon._ Mello looked up at me as he slowly took in the rest of my erection... actually slow doesn't explain it, the pace was almost inert. "Mel," I whined "don't tease me!" Mello looked at me before increasing his pace "Oh yeah!" I tightened my grip on is hair to help guide his mouth back onto my cock deeper. I leaned back against the headboard, closing my eyes to let a long moan loose. I felt Mello's mouth slip off of me and his hands leave me as well, but only for a split second before I felt Mello's hand return to pump me. I opened my eyes to look at him. He looked right back at me with a hopeful and questioning look to which I slowly nodded my head. His head descended back down, but he didn't stop at my erection he went lower to a much more intimate region. I felt his tongue swipe across my entrance making me emit a surprised shriek.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked returning to my cock.

"N-no, keep going... I'm just nervous."

"Do you want me to-- er can I..." he paused, looking for the right words "finger you?"

My eyes widened, my heart started to race and my face burned worse then ever before with embarrassment "I'm uh-"_ I don't know! I want to be able to have sex with Mello but I'm scared shitless!_ My hands started to shake once my answer began to make itself clearer and clearer in my head. I lowered my head so I couldn't look him in the eyes "Yes." I said in a low voice, but added quickly "But please go slow!"

"Yeah I will." he lifted a bottle up.

"What's that?" He held it for me to see "Lotion? When did you get that?"

"A few minutes ago. When I left." he smirked obviously bragging about how fast he was. "Its supposed to make it easier." he looked at it "If I use a lot it shouldn't hurt as much."

"And how do you know this?" I asked.

"Oh!" the question seemed to catch him off guard "I just you know-- Its nothing, whatever!" he opened the cap and let a generous amount fall onto a few of his fingers. He rubbed them around to even the coat of lotion. Mello leaned over me resting his forehead on mine.

"Mel," he pressed his lips against mine and I felt a finger press my entrance. I closed my eyes tight and bit Mello's bottom lip as the finger pushed inside. I loosened my teeth once the finger seemed to stop. I was so relieved about it hardly hurting, mostly it was just uncomfortable. I huffed out a deep breath.

"Yeah relax like that." I felt the finger move around inside of me.

"Ha!" I gasped. Mello kissed me one last time before moving back down. "Mello!" he sucked me back into his mouth. His finger moved in and out a little before I felt another start to poke it's way inside. "Ngh!" this one was a little painful but it was bearable. Now both fingers moved in and out a little faster then the first one had. Then I felt it. It was a spark deep inside of me and it made the waves of pleasure increase several times over "Ha! Mello stop! I'm gonna cum!" I begged, but he didn't stop... he kept sucking me and poking the spot with his fingers. "No!" I tried kicking him away but he just held me down. I was so close... I was gonna cum any second and all I could do was beg Mello to stop.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to end it like that, but it was getting a little long. But review thank you please?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Buddy Holly.


	24. Bite Me

I laid on the bed taking deep breaths "Sorry Matt I didn't mean to freak you out like that."

I swallowed down a breath and said "Its okay. I didn't realize that you were gonna get me so close then stop! Its pretty fucking sadistic and my hard on fucking aches now." I glared.

"Well I stopped like you asked. I just knew I could get closer without you cumming yet." he leaned against the wall next to me on the bed. "Once you calm down a little we can finish together."

"Sex?" I asked.

"If you want... or anything really, sixty-nine, or... whatever you want." I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the pillows. "If you do want to have sex I'm gonna need to stretch you more. But it shouldn't be to bad since I found your prostate."

"Jeez how do you know all of this sex stuff?"

He shrugged "I don't know that much more then the average teenager. Mostly I know this stuff from porn... and one or two embarrassing moments with L and Light." he paused then asked suddenly sounding very curious "Have you ever watched porn?"

I felt my face flush as I said "I've tried but I would get kind of sick whenever things started to get 'serious' so I've never made it through one." I explained. He nodded slightly. I closed my eyes to take a deep breath and upon my opening them Mello was hovering on top of me again "Lets try again." I said sounding braver then I actually felt.

"Okay." he reached for the lotion and added another wad to his fingers, rubbing it to coat around his fingers in the same fashion as before. "Just so you know I'm not gonna be sucking you off during this."

I felt a long whinny "Awww!" escape my lips. "Why not?"

"So you wont cum." he rubbed a finger around my entrance but this time instead of it only inciting fear it also coaxed a more pleasure filled anticipation. He pushed the finger in, this time it didn't feel as uncomfortable, but he still took his time before adding the second finger. Mello didn't touch that spot right away, though I'm sure he knew where it was, instead he scissored the fingers. This was a little painful and made me cry out, but instead of saying soothing words Mello brushed that wonderful spot for me.

"Unh!" I cried at the strange mix I now felt. Pain and pleasure so close it was hard to tell which I was feeling.

"Relax just like before." he reminded.

I took a few deep and quick breaths. Mello slowly moved the digits in and out adding a third finger. "Ahh!" I shrieked. I don't really know why I screamed like I did it didn't hurt that badly.

"You didn't like that?"

"I don't know, it hurts and feels good at the same time." I gasped out. He began to move his fingers again, slowly. I put a hand over my eyes "Mello ngh!"

"Relax." he ordered much more stern.

"Its to hard!" I whined.

I could hear Mello laughing at what I said but apparently that calmed me down because he said "Yeah like that." several minutes passed before he asked "Okay, are you ready?" I nodded, not really sure myself. He pulled his fingers out carefully "Matt look at me." I moved my hand to see Mello moving over me. His face was monotone as he said "You're gonna have to tell me if you want me stop... or else I'm not sure I'll notice if you're in distress." he moved my arms around his neck. "I'm gonna start as slow as I can." then I felt it, his hard member pressing me. I pulled myself tightly against him as my fear started to take hold of me. My knees started to shake, my stomach was lurching, and I had to close my eyes for fear of the tears welling over. All of this and he hadn't really even started to enter me yet. Very slowly his tip poked inside, making me bite my bottom lip "Oh god Matt!" Mello moaned once his tip made it inside. I dug my nails into his back._Fucking-shit! I can't imagine this if he hadn't stretched me first! It feels like he put more of that lotion on too. _That thought made me smile despite the pain, it made me feel so loved. _Is that weird? _

He started to move again "Fuck!" I shrieked ranking my nails across his back as I lost my grip and fell back into the pillows. He didn't stop though. _I guess its not like I asked him too._

He continued to move "Its okay." he soothed kissing my cheek "Once I'm inside enough it'll feel good again... I promise." I felt my stomach un-knot a little making some of the pain dole "See just relax." I felt him stop when he finished those words.

_Is- is he inside already? _I opened my eyes feeling some tears spill from them. I saw him shaking with his own eyes shut tightly "S-sorry." I barely stuttered out. I didn't know what I did but I had a feeling I'd done something. "Please don't move yet."

"Damn it." he muttered tilting his head so I couldn't see his face. "I didn't think this would happen during."

"Wh-at?" he opened his eyes to show off dark red orbs and his mouth fell open revealing long fangs. "Mello."

"I'm not going to bite you. I promise." he buried his face in my chest "God I can hear your heart."

"Mello," I could tell all of this was torture for him and compared to me, I was having a walk in the park. So even though I wasn't really ready I begged "Move!" and he did. Slamming into my prostate. "Oh Mello!" I grabbed his shoulders. It felt so fucking amazing, even though the pain was still there it was the last thing on my mind. He paused before slamming back "Unh!"

This time he took a long pause like he was dead tired, I starred at the ceiling. Mello was holding me so close I couldn't see his face but I could hear his pained wheezing that made my heart sink. I was still in pain and afraid. Mello's need to bite me and suck my blood especially in our current situation. _Would he be able to stop? Or would it be different? He seems a little reluctant to bite me but he might just be worried about hurting me worse... I mean it doesn't hurt that badly anymore as longs he moves. _"Matt," he wheezed. "you feel really good." he licked then kissed my neck. "I can almost taste your blood through your skin." he exhaled a deep breath. I closed my eyes and pulled myself closer to him "Oh! I'm sorry it juh-st hard." he wrapped an arm around my back."I-I don't want you to feel bad."

"N-no! Bite me Mello." I begged.

"I-I can't." he thrust quickly into me.

"B-ite me!" I gasped. "You're w-worse off then me if you don't." I pushed away to look at him "I want you to bite me." I smiled as best as I could.

He looked at me surprised, with those red eyes wide open and his mouth gaping. "Are you sure?" He moved against me, brushing my spot again.

"Ha! Ye-yeah."

He closed his eyes "Okay." he laid me on the bed and moved his face next to my neck. His fangs poked me before sinking in making me cringe and cry out but Mello tightened his grip on me. I could feel some of my blood run down my neck and to my chest. After awhile Mello pulled away from the spot on my neck and began to move down to lap up the blood on my chest. He moved over me again his features were back to normal but now his face had smeared blood all over. Mello started to move in and out again.

"Unh Mello." I gripped his face in my hands. "Oh yes! Ngh!" I clenched my teeth, trying not to get to loud or vocal.

"Matt-mm-kiss me."

I was a little reluctant with my blood all over his face but surprisingly I heard myself mutter "Come here." and used my death grip on his face to pull our lips together. I don't per say dislike or like the taste of blood but its weird when that rusty flavor is the dominating taste in your kiss, especially when its your own blood... I was weirdly turned on by it. I pulled away licking the blood from my lips.

"Matt damn-- oh shit!" his face scrunched up. "Lick your lips again." I raised an eyebrow before following his command. He grinned crookedly and bent down to my neck again, licking away any blood that had welled up at the openings. "You looks so fucking good like that!"

"What?" I gasped in between his thrusts.

"Licking your blood like that, shit."

I moved my arms and legs around him. "Then kiss me again." he bucked roughly into me as he pressed our sticky lips together. "Oh Mello!" I closed my eyes in frustration. _Fuck I feel like I'm about to cum but-- not. _"Mello I need y-ou to tou-ch me." I begged feeling a little needy.

He wrapped a hand tightly around my pulsing member "Yeah, I'm close too." his hand began to relentlessly stroke my cock. "Unh Matt." Mello looked into my eyes and I found it impossible to look away from those blue eyes even if I wanted to. I bit my lip "Don't hold back those noises or anything." he moved his hand to open my mouth.

I let a long moan lose as Mello pushed deeply inside of me "Oh shit! Fuck!" he leaned closer to me as I felt my stomach tightening horribly "Mel- Mello you're mak- I'm gonna cum!" I bucked into his hand as I felt those intense waves rush through me. "Oh god Mello!" my vision blurred until the very last ripple of pleasure made its way through me. "Mel-lo." I wheezed.

"Shit its to fucking tight!" he gripped my chin so I could look at him. "Matt!" Mello groaned before I felt his cum fill my insides.

"Ngh!" I bit my lip. My heart was beating so fast and I felt so exhausted. All I remember after Mello cumming is him rolling off of me and laying down next to me, looking at me as my eyes closed.

* * *

A/N: I know I've been teasing you guys with this so I hope you liked it! Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Electric Six.


	25. Thank You

"Mello!" I whined and re-adjusted myself against him, feeling my ass ache. I felt him sit up then pull me on to his lap "Mello?" I opened my eyes to look at him.

"You fell asleep before I got to ask you something." he smiled.

"Yeah?" I croaked and put an arm around his neck.

"Did it feel good?" I closed my eyes while I nodded. "Good." I felt him nuzzle up to me but I pushed his face away.

"Stop it." I groaned and rolled out of his lap. _Wait. Why did I do that?_ I looked at him, his face was monotone. I scowled at him then felt a little... mean? I moved back into his lap. I hugged him back into my chest. He wrapped an arm around my back as I whispered "Sorry. I guess I'm the kind of person that gets pissy after sex." I moved my head to rest at the nape of his neck.

"Its okay you have a right to be mad... Your ass hurts right?" I nodded against him. "Hmm you were muttering in your sleep again."

My eyes went wide "What did I say?"

"A lot of obscenities and you said 'I love you Mello' a few times." he leaned against the headboard.

"Oh." I looked around me, noticing for the first time that I was in my boxers. "Thanks." I looked back at him "Did you like it?"

He gave me a strange look "Yeah of course... that's why I had to bite you in the middle." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah its weird huh? It felt so good then I was just so... thirsty."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Well that's the only way I can explain it." he shrugged "I got rid of all of my bite marks on your neck though."

I frowned "Why did you do that?" he shrugged again.

"I thought maybe you didn't want them on you... aren't scabs itchy?"

"Yeah but I don't mind especially if you're just gonna keep biting me."

"Haha I guess that's true. I didn't really think about that." there was a short pause before he said "Oh! Yeah you might want to start getting more vitamins like B12 so that you don't get sick each time I bite you."

"I haven't felt sick yet."

"Well since you've been in the hospital I've only taken your blood until I feel calm again unlike the first time where just drank until I was completely better. I admit that was a mistake but if I'm gonna be drinking your blood at close but small intervals then you should take something."

"Uh sure but I wouldn't know-"

"Light has some in the bathroom that I can give you."

I half smiled "Its kind of weird to think that L bites Light."

"I've never really been a fan of Lights blood personally." Mello stuck his tongue out in disgust "A is my least liked blood type."

"So blood taste different?"

"Yeah, I think I may not like A because that was my blood type when I was human... I'm glad you have O." he grinned.

I exhaled a deep breath "I guess I'm glad I'm your favorite too."

"Aww you remembered that its my favorite blood type." he hugged me tightly before loosening his grip.

"Damn what time is it?"

"Like eight or nine."

"I guess I should go home." I said "Oh wait! You're gonna come home with me, yeah?"

He smiled "If you don't mind, but lets get some of those vitamins like I said." he got up, quickly changing. "Can you get up?"

I slowly sat up, swinging my legs over the bed I jumped up feeling my ass fucking burn. "Oh shit!" I hunched over and grabbed onto him to keep my balance.

"Do you need any help getting dressed?"

"Yeah." he quickly pulled my shirt over my head and helped me into my pants. "Thanks." I muttered feeling really helpless.

He smiled "Maybe you'll feel better after you take one of those pills. C'mon." he dragged me to the bathroom. Walking down the hallway I could hear a tv on downstairs. _So I guess someone else is home now. _I looked back to him. Pulling me into the bathroom he opened the medicine cabinet looking at a few bottles he finally grabbed one and dumped a few into his hand. "Here take one now and I'll put the rest in a ziplock bag."

I picked one up "Thank you." I placed it on my tongue.

* * *

"This fucking sucks!" I yelled throwing my book to the floor, earning a few stares from my classmates but soon they continued their scorn.

"What?" Mello asked sitting at his desk next to me.

"This fucking book sucks! I hate 'I love you but I'm gonna go ahead and leave you.' plots!" I growled then looked at him innocently "You wouldn't do that to me would you?"

"Nah, if my family was the problem I'd just kill them depending on who it was of course or leave and take you with me."

"Is it weird to say that, that's what I wanted to hear?" the bell rang before we could say anything else.

Mr. Mikami entered the room. This was something I had been really anxious about, would Mello and I get in trouble for "ditching"? _I hope not._ "Oh Matt glad to see back after your accident and Mello I'm happy to see you are feeling better and that you have also returned." Mr. Mikami said with fake happiness, he turned to the board and began to write things.

"What?" I whispered to myself in disbelief.

Mello leaned over to me whispering "Everyone's memories have been replaced so they only remember us leaving class because I was sick."

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know how memory tricks work." he paused "I heard some vampires can mess with memories but I don't know how."

"That's weird." not much really happened after that. Finally the bell for lunch rang and everybody got up from their seats. _Damn. That's right everyone's gonna want to be outside now that the spring weather is coming in. _I stood up, trying not to draw any attention to myself as I walked out with the majority of the class. Thankfully by the time I got to the stairs of the roof they had all gone their separate ways. "Oh thank God!" I huffed once I got to the top of the stairs to find it vacant. _Wait did I forget something? Shit! _I started to get worried.

"What is it?"

"I think I forgot my cigarettes! Oh no here they are." I pulled them out of my back pocket.

"I wish you got that worried about forgetting me." Mello sat down by a corner of the roof.

I put a cigarette in my mouth and lit it. "I knew you were behind me." I exhaled a cloud of smoke.

He raised an eyebrow "No I think you really just forgot me down there."

"Well I'm still use to being alone or just wanting to ditch you its not gonna change over night!" I defended.

Mello appeared in front of me, he grabbed the wrist of the hand I held my cigarette in "You're right sex does make you pissy."

I narrowed my eyes "You can't still say that! That was two days ago."

"Yeah I guess you were always like this anyway."

"Oh shut up!" I slapped his arms away. Mello walked away pulling a chocolate bar out of his pocket he sat down. "How come you eat so many sweets?"

He took a bite of the bar "I only eat chocolate... its really the only thing I like." I walked over to him and plopped down a few feet from where he sat. "L likes food more then I do so he eats all sorts of sweets. Its not like we really _have _to eat its more of a pleasure thing I guess." I moved closer to him; so close that I was almost sitting on him and I leaned my head on his shoulder as he snapped his bar away. He ate it for several minutes not paying me to much attention until I felt an arm slide around my neck. I looked up at him; he was already looking at me. I felt my insides shutter making him smirk. He poked my side "That's me."

"You're my stomach ache?"

"Yup." he pulled me closer, kissing me roughly.

"Oh! That's sick!" I ignored the familiar voice to give Mello's lips one last nip.

I pulled away, glaring at the intruder "Whats with you closet gays being such hypocrites?"

"I am not gay." Aiden leaned against the wall "I just enjoy the occasional fuck with little boys."

"Whatever. Aren't you a little old to be at a high school?"

"Yeah but I'm here for someone who is the right age... have you seen Oliver?"

"I'm not his keeper."

"Really? You seem to take pretty good care of him."

I rolled my eyes "Someone has to because you sure as hell aren't."

He glared at me then moved a stray hair from his face "Well we missed you on Saturday I was hoping for a whole family meeting."

I narrowed my eyes "Go away." he closed his eyes, shrugging he turned around to leave.

"I'll be seeing ya'." Aiden waved behind himself.

"What a fucker."

"He's... weird." Mello muttered.

"Yeah, Oliver would be attracted to an asshole like that but that's my brother for you. I have no idea what he sees in that guy." I turned to kiss Mello again.

* * *

A/N: Review thank you please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Duran Duran.


	26. Thirsty

"Hey how old is that Aiden guy?"

"I'd say 23 or 24 give or take." I shrugged "Why do you want to know?"

"No reason." Mello reached an arm around me as we got closer to the tunnel we walked through on our way home from school "I smell something." he whispered as he slowed our pace.

"What?"

"Its your brother... and that Aiden."

"So what?" I raised an eyebrow, returning to the normal pace.

"No wait--!" but his warning was to late. As I stood in front of the tunnel I saw them; Aiden leaning against the wall my brother on his knees.

"Oh yeah take it in deeper." Aiden groaned loudly pulling my brother even closer to his groin.

But Oliver just moaned like he was the one in pleasure "Mmm! Oh Aiden!" before slurping him back in.

My eyes went wide, but soon something covered them... it covered all of me and it moved me quickly or at least it felt like that. Before I could really come to my senses I was in front of my house. I fell on to my hands and knees, then I felt something deep inside of my stomach demanded to be set free. I opened my mouth feeling the oh-so familiar burn in my body as I threw up. I whipped away my watery puke from my face as I started to calm down a little "I'm sorry I only realized what they were doing at the last second."

I smiled sadly "I always liked the feeling I got right after I threw up." I looked at him "Its always made me feel so... clean."

"You're saying some weird things." he ran a hand through his hair. "Are you gonna be okay now?"

I coughed up a little more before "Yeah, I should be."

"Is this gonna make you afraid of sex again? Because I got to tell you I don't think that I'm--"

"No, I'm fine its kind of a lot to handle when you see your brother going down on his... whatever the fuck Aiden is to him."

"Dealer?" Mello tried.

"Yeah that's it I guess." I spit "Wait... what were you gonna say?"

"What?"

"You said 'I don't think that I'm--' what?"

"Oh!" he flushed "I was going to say that I'm not sure I'd be able to handle never being so close to you again." he added in a small voice "Or being able to so see you that naked."

"Pfft you've turned into a pervert and we've only had sex once."

"You're exaggerating."

"Help me up?" I held my hand to him "I don't have the energy."

"Yeah." he gripped my hand, pulling me high up into the air he caught me and held me bridal style.

"I didn't mean for you to carry me." I grumbled "I can walk fine. I just needed help standing."

"Then you would need my help walking." he started for the door to my house.

"Well thank you for getting me out of there."

"Sure I didn't want to stick around for _that_ either." he opened the door and walked into the living room then set me down on my feet.

"Ugh I'm thirsty!" I whined feeling a burn and that awful throw up taste in my throat and mouth. I grabbed a glass, filling it with tap water. I swished it around in my mouth then spit it into the sink. "Ugh I hate that taste."

"Here." Mello appeared next to me with his hand out, a small pill in it.

"Oh yeah." I took it swallowing it down with some water. I felt him hover close behind me before he placed his arms over my shoulders and rested his chin on my head. "How did you suck your own blood?" I blurted out.

"That's easy I just bit whatever part of me looked good at the moment and sucked, depending on how bad I felt until I calmed down or passed out."

"Oh." I maneuvered my arms around his head.

"When does your dad come home."

"It varies. Did we have any homework today?" I asked to changes the subject.

"No."

"Good I really didn't feel like doing homework." I turned to look at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I exhaled an annoyed breath "Mello this really is not the first time something like that has happened in fact I have seen them doing much worse things then blow jobs! I always do the same ritual after each time; I puke then sleep then I never talk about it again."

"That really doesn't sound good for your psyche."

I shrugged "Its not like I ever had someone to talk to about it."

"Do you... need to."

"I don't want to."

"I said 'need' do you need to talk."

I let go of him "Please don't. I just want it to be another repressed memory."

"If you're sure."

"Yes. Lets go to my room and I can try to sleep this off." I rubbed my forehead.

He turned around pulling me onto me onto his back, he carried me piggy back up the stairs. "I don't need you to keep carrying me like this! I can walk fine." I muttered into his neck.

"You love when I carry you."

"Oh I do not." I nudged his side with my foot. He kicked my bedroom door open with his foot, walking the few feet to my bed before plopping me down. He sat next to me and just stared. "Mello?" I raised an eyebrow at him but his face remained blank "What wrong? You've been acting weird since lunch."

"I don't know. I feel weird."

"Like sick? Or something?"

"Its defiantly something... I feel thirsty but I'm not at all and my head is sore but not like I have a headache."

"Vampire puberty is really weird."

He glared at me. "It is not puberty!"

"That's what it sounds like." I held my wrist to him "You want some?"

He held my wrist "No, but your idea about sleep sounds pretty good."

"Do you sleep every night?"

"Usually but I don't need to sleep as long a human and its really hard to when there is a full moon."

"That's weird. How long do you sleep?"

"Two or three hours sometimes a little more."

"Are you a heavy sleeper?"

"Yeah." he smiled weirdly "I'm tired will you sleep with me?"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you sick?"

"Maybe because you're not feeling well... I pretty much feel what you do." he laid down and scooted over while petting the bed for me to lay down.

"Really?" I moved my head down on my pillow.

He nodded. "If you were to die then I would too."

"If you were to die what would happen to me?" my heart went heavy as that question slipped out.

"Well if either one of us died we'd be assigned another mate... I sort of told you about this didn't I?"

"When we were with shinigami you said something like that but I thought it was just something they did as punishment."

"It can but if I died you'd be put with another vampire but if you died then me with another human... but that never works its really only a way to put everyone out of their misery."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for you the vampire would more then likely drain your blood to the last drop but for me I would starve to death because only your blood is really good for me."

I hugged onto his neck "I'm sorry I brought this up... now it seems we're even more depressed." he put a hand on my back.

* * *

_Damn it. _I opened my eyes to see the room was dark. I sat up yawning and stretching, I looked at the clock. _I've been asleep for almost two hours. _I looked at Mello's sleeping form. _I wonder how heavy a sleeper he is._ I crawled on top of him, pressing my lips to his. I quickly pulled back to look for his reaction. He only sighed before repositioning himself on his side. I moved to his neck, flicking my tongue only getting the same reaction but now Mello was on laying on his stomach. _I should stop trying to rape him in his sleep... I'm thirsty. _I slid out of the bed.

I walked down the stairs noticing that Oliver's shoes were here but not my father's. _I wonder where he goes at night._ I walked around into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator I looked at the different drinks. _I wish we had Sunny D. _I yawned._ Jeez I've been sleeping so much and I'm still tired! I guess it comes with being the boyfriend of a vampire. _I poured some orange juice into a glass. "So you are here." I spun around accidentally dropping the glass.

"So are you." I glared at Aiden "Are you finished hurting my brother for the day?"

"Yeah, I mean he did pass out." he smirked "I saw you on your way home."

My heart froze. "Yeah?" I tried to stay calm.

"I'm thirsty..."

I glared "Go fuck yourself."

He closed his eyes laughing. "No you don't understand! I mean..." I blinked and he was in front of me smirking.

"No way." I whispered.

"Yes way." he grabbed my throat tightly but not tight enough to cut off my breathing. He opened his mouth to show off his own set of abnormally long fangs that could only mean one thing. _He's a fucking vampire!_ "You didn't expect this right?"

* * *

A/N: RIGHT!? Or maybe you did... how many people saw this coming? Review and tell me if you were surprised or not! Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Zox.


	27. Mind Trick

"H-how?" I gasped.

"Your brother he thinks I have hematolagnia." he must have taken my silence as not understanding, which I didn't. "He thinks I have a blood fetish."

"Then-- so you didn't tell him? Wait you've sucked his blood?"

"Yup, and he is mine."

"But haven't you told him?"

He laughed "Have you met your brother? He'd go fucking insane but I guess I'll have to tell him someday."

"Then he doesn't think your excessive biting and drinking his blood is weird? Even if you hemato-whatever."

"No. I'm one those vampires that knows how to do the mind tricks... that's why the shinigami assigned me to watch you two."

"Then you're the one..."

"Yeah."

"Why are you doing this?"

He closed his eyes then opened them to reveal his own red eyes "You don't want me to be with him so I've decided to get rid of you." he sighed "You know until you started to hang out with that vampire I thought it was you that was mine but I never noticed that Oliver he's the one. I thought all of his proclaims of love weren't real but then I noticed that trait of his, the sort of trait someone who is meant to be with a vampire has."

"What?"

"You never noticed? His eyes are red."

"No they're not. His eyes are the same color as our mom's!"

"They're not as red as mine but just around the rim of the iris they're a dark crimson color. They are very beautiful." he paused to take a sigh. "But anyway I've decided to kill you so that I can be with Oliver and he wont have anymore distractions."

"That doesn't make any sense! If Oliver hasn't left you yet what makes you think he will? And what do I have to do with this?"

"He's been acting distant towards me and he keeps talking about you so it must have something to do with you" his eyes lowered.

"What makes you think I wont yell for Mello?"

He laughed "You don't think that he'd really save you? If I were you I wouldn't trust him. You know you're not his first human."

"He loves me... more then you love Oliver." a long paused ensued as we both glared at each other.

He tightened his grip around my neck and threw me to the ground. My vision went completely white when the pain in the back of my head ran through my body, it especially stung where the glass poked. "Even if what you say is true, do you know how hard it is to wake up a vampire? A massive earthquake wouldn't wake him up!" he laughed. "Even if he did come down here he's to weak to do anything to me." he smirked.

"What are you doing to him!?" I heard a voice call from the top of the stairs. Aiden closed his eyes, opening them to his normal color.

He looked up at the source of the voice. "Nothing at all." he stood up over me.

I sat up, noticing my arm was bleeding I held it close to my body "Oh Matt!" my brother cooed and carefully knelt next to me. I looked at his eyes carefully "You know what? Hitting on my brother is one thing but" _Damn it! He was right. How could I never notice that? _"hurting him is totally out of line." Oliver stood up "Get the hell out of here or I'm calling the cops!"

Aiden grabbed Oliver's shoulders making him yelp "No," his eyes went red again "you don't really want to do that... he's fine."

I watched Oliver's eyes go blank "Yeah?"

"Yeah, but you're still tired. Go back to sleep." Aiden pinched Oliver's neck making his eyes roll back in his head and his body went limp in Aiden's arms. Aiden sat him against the wall. "You see that's what I'm talking about." He cocked an eyebrow "So I'm going to finish this now." I scooted against the counter.

"Don't Aiden." I warned futilely as he made his way to me closing his eyes so they could return to his red orbs. _No older brother, father, or lover to save me now. _I thought. _I've never been able to save myself, I'm no good. Maybe it really is time that I die. _I lowered my head down and tightened my grip on my arm.

I barely saw Aiden sit in front of me through my bangs. He put his hands on my shoulders, making my breathing grow heavy. One of his hands moved down my bleeding arm, he pulled the hand away suddenly. "You're not a virgin anymore are you? I thought maybe even if you weren't, since you are his brother your blood would taste good still but I guess I was wrong. I'm gonna have to suffer through this with you."

"They'll know it was you that killed me." I tried my very last idea to save myself.

He laughed "No, Oliver wont remember a thing and it'll be pretty strange when that friend of yours goes missing when they find you dead."

"Shinigami." I muttered feeling the fear reach my eyes.

"They'll be on my side when they find out how you were trying to convince Oliver to leave me."

"The other vampires."

"They can't interfere with anything I do. So if you'll just bare with me it'll be over soon."

_Dying in the kitchen is... wait the kitchen! _I reached my hand up to the drawer over my head. _They should be in here._ I picked up the first handle I felt and brought down the knife into his shoulder as hard as I could. I heard him shriek and didn't waste a second in standing up and running to the stairs. _That will only keep him off for so long. _I started up the stairs quickly. "Mello!" I yelled once I was at the top of the stairs "Mello I need you!" I ran to the door of my room "Mell-!"

Aiden covered my mouth "I didn't expect you to get brave like that. You really are full of surprises." I closed my eyes, screaming into his hand.

He brought his other hand to my neck, digging his nails into the skin. My head and heart were pounding "No!" someone yelled. I felt him drop me on the floor and heard a loud bang, I turned my head to see Mello standing over me with his back towards me. "I thought I was having a bad dream... I'm so sorry Matt." he slowly turned to me and bent down keeping his head turned just enough to keep an eye on Aiden. I sat up as a slow feeling of relief coursed through my body "I thought the reason I felt so strange around him was because of how much you hated him but now it makes a lot more sense that he's a vampire." he grabbed me "Why are you trying to kill us? I missed your explanation."

Aiden stood up laughing "You're stronger then I thought." he paused "Well I'm going to kill you both for Oliver."

"A-Aiden" I stuttered. "I've never tried to convince Oliver to leave you and I never would. I know you're a bad-- really bad person but he loves you so I'd never say anything like that to him." he looked away from me, staying silent "Even if I did say something he wouldn't listen to me." Mello picked me up and walked toward the stairs, carefully watching Aiden. He rushed down them, placing me on the couch he sat with his body blocking me. "Do you think he'll stop now?"

"I don't know. Of course every vampire is expected to be protective of their mate he seems oddly so. We all know clearly the rules for doing things like this would mean death for both so we only act this way when provoked but I know you haven't done anything. There must be something else he isn't saying." he moved an arm in front of me. I heard a small creaking of the stairs and guessed Aiden was walking down them. I looked over Mello's shoulder, noticing how Aiden's shirt was bloody and tattered which I was the cause of. His arm seemed to be badly injured, I assumed Mello was the cause of that but, how long would it be before he was healed? "You should stop now. I'm not going to let you kill either of us. I'll kill you if that's what it comes to."

"Kill me!" he laughed "As if you could. If I die you, him and Oliver die too."

"Not as long as Matt tells them what happened it wont matter if I kill you. Humans can't lie to them."

"Well what about Oliver? He'll be put out of his agony if I die."

I grabbed onto Mello's shoulders in fear "W-wouldn't it be different since he doesn't know?" I asked.

"Yes." Mello muttered.

"You don't really know that for sure." he towered over Mello who quickly stood up. I scooted further down the couch feeling rather intimidated. Aiden grabbed Mello's wrists raising them high in the air. I could see Mello struggling to push his arms down. I jumped up behind Mello not sure what else to do.

"Matt," Mello started sternly but he lost his balance and Aiden pushed him to the floor taking me with them. Both of them crushed me down to the ground making me hit my head on the tile. I could hear what seemed like several sets of laughter before the pounding in my head drowned my vision out.

* * *

A/N: For some reason this felt like it took forever to write but I digress. Review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Deah Note or Jamie Cullum.


	28. Blood On My Hands

I opened my eyes seeing Mello sitting in between my legs with his back towards me he groaned loudly making me wrap my arms around him. My chest was throbbing so I looked down to see blood seeping through my shirt. _Some of my stitches must have popped out._ My ears were ringing as I stuttered out "Mello?"

Mello's ears twitched a little before he asked "Matt are you okay?" I nodded, looking around him I saw Aiden leaned against a wall; he had one of his arm wrapped around himself and an eye shut, it looked like it had been bleeding. Standing next to him was a familiar looking boy with white hair and white pajamas on "Somehow Near totally convinced Aiden that we're out to get him."

"How did he do that?"

Mello shrugged "I really have no idea." he groaned loudly.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"Yeah he just got me in the stomach." he turned to look at me; his eyes were red and he had small streaks of blood coming from his mouth.

"Mello." I whimpered. "Do you--"

"Yes," he groaned "I need your blood." he intertwined his fingers with mine and brought my wrist to his mouth biting into the skin.

"You're just gonna let him do that!" Near pointed an accusing finger at us.

Aiden was taking deep breaths as he said "I can't do anything to them when they do that, its a sin you idiot!"

Near glared "Well shouldn't you take this time to heal yourself?" he looked at Oliver's unconscious body just a few feet away from me. His look worried me and I leaned over as best as I could to grab him, pulling him next to me.

"I'm not going to do that. I've already taken to much blood from him today." he rubbed his shoulder.

Near's eyes narrowed even more, then he appeared on the other side of Oliver "Really?" I tightened my grip around Oliver's neck. "He looks fine to me..." he licked his lips "delicious in fact." with Mello still gnawing on one of my arms it was hard to push Near away, especially since he was several times stronger then me.

I looked at Aiden eyes wide "Aren't going to stop him!?"

"No, he hasn't done anything."

"Yeah, but--"

"But what? You really must want Oliver and me to get killed." I flinched at his harshness.

Mello unhooked his teeth, giving my arm several swift licks before letting go completely. He took a deep breath before turning to Near and pushing him several feet away "Don't even think about putting your disgusting fangs into him." Mello growled, pushing Oliver closer to me I quickly reached my arms around him.

Aiden grabbed Mello by the shirt "Don't touch either of them!"

Mello glared "Why are you protecting Near? Can't you see what he's doing to you!?"

Aiden cocked an eyebrow "He's only told me the truth."

"Ugh! No he hasn't! Didn't you see him five seconds ago trying to bite whats yours!?"

"He wasn't going to do anything like that."

"You barely know Near! How can you say that?" Mello yelled.

"No, I know him very well... because I'm the one who turned him."

_Holly shit! This all makes now! _"Why would you trust him at all then!" I shouted "He's trying to get back at you for killing him!"

"I didn't kill him... he just got in the way of my meal. I took pity on him so I saved him."

I looked at Near; his eyes were wide, wider then usual and slowly they changed from gray to red orbs. "In the way?!" Near's face flushed like he was in unbelievable pain, he closed then re-opened his eyes "You made my family your 'meal'..." he said much calmer "And I loved them with all my being," he ripped Oliver from my arms "so I'll make what you love a meal!" he dug his teeth into my brother's neck making his eyes fly open as he shrieked. Near quickly moved his fingers to Oliver's stomach and began to burro them in to his abdomen.

"Oliver!" I screamed. Aiden dropped Mello to the ground. Grabbing Near he started to pull him away, it took him several minutes before Near finally came loose and Aiden threw him against a wall in a heap.

"A-Aiden" Oliver breathed "what happened? My stomach and neck hurt so much." his eyes looked glossy as a tear escaped. Aiden fell to his knees. Pulling Oliver into his arms "Am I dying?" he asked horrified.

Aiden looked at him "I don't know." was his monotone answer.

Another tear escaped his eyes "I love you Aiden. I wa-nt to make sure you know before I die." Aiden tore a strip of skin off with his teeth from his wrist.

"I love you too." he answered and started to spread his blood over the bite marks on his neck.

"Really!?" Oliver smiled.

"Yes," Aiden shivered "I'm sorry I never told you before. I only recently figured out how much you mean to me but I--" he paused "I couldn't figure out how I should tell you." he said shaky "You said it so many times to me a-and I never responded." I saw Aiden blink his eyes several times while he moved his bloody wrist to Oliver's stomach. "I will not let you die!" he pressed his wrist into his stomach making him whimper.

"Wheres my brother?" Oliver's head lolled around "Matt?"

I blinked several times realizing I'd been crying I crawled to him "Oliver?"

"I love you too." he playfully slapped my face.

"I love you,... big brother."

He smiled "Calling me that?" I nodded. He looked to Aiden "Why are you putting your blood on me?"

"So that you can live."

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I'm--" Aiden started but paused "My blood will heal you because I'm a vampire!" Oliver's eyes widened and I looked at Aiden, he had blood coming from his mouth as he put his lips to Oliver's.

I turned to Mello, he quickly pulled me into his arms. "Don't worry Matt he'll be fine." Mello soothed "In a few days Aiden's blood will have completely healed him." Aiden kissed him for a long time, no doubt giving Oliver as much blood as he could.

Aiden pulled away "Okay, you just need to sleep." pinching his neck Oliver closed his eyes. "I promise when you get better I'll-- I'll make you forget all of your habits a-and mine... I'll stop." he looked down at his bloody hands "There's blood on my hands... its going to be all my fault if he dies." Aiden's eyes lowered "I never wanted him to find out about me like this." I buried my face into Mello's chest as I felt the tears over take me. "I'm gonna pray you won't remember this."

* * *

A/N: I just had to name this after The Used's new single! But anyway I might not update for a little while because next week I'm getting my wisdom teeth pulled out, sorry! :B So review thank you please!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or The Used.


	29. Downfall

I laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling. It had been almost three days since Near had attacked Oliver and he had barely been awake for ten minutes since then. When he would wake up he would cry for something to drink before passing out again so I tried my best to not leave him. I suppose being so sick is a downfall for him since he is so under weight, let me give you an idea of my brother's stature. He is seventeen years old, about five foot seven and I'm gonna give a guesstimate of about ninety or so pounds. Pft and my dad actually believed me when I said that he had the flu! He didn't even offer to take him to the hospital! Aiden came by yesterday to see him I didn't really stick around for it, he looked like he was almost dead.

My cat climbed on top of me, laying on my stomach "Spooky." I muttered and patted the top of her head. _She always seems to know when I'm depressed._ I flipped on to my side, she fell next to me gracefully laying down.

"Matt?" I felt a body press up against me.

"Mello?!" I flipped around to look at him. _Its felt like years since I've seen him._

His eyes lowered "I'm sorry."

"What?" I questioned.

"I thought for sure he would be better by now."

"Oh." I looked away "Aiden came by yesterday to give him blood."

"I know. He is here now." he tilted his head towards the door. "If he keeps giving him blood like that he might-- never mind." he shook his head. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I haven't really been able to spend time with you I had to go back to the shinigami realm with Aiden and Near."

"Whats going to happen to Near?"

He shrugged "I'm not to sure, but Aiden, Misa and Higuchi have been relieved of their watching us."

"I guess I should be happier then I am."

I leaned into his chest. "Are you okay?"

"Mello?" I asked.

"What?"

"M-" I paused to gather some of my courage "Please, make love to me."

He stared at me "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just feel so--" I paused again for the right words "This fear in me so deep it gets the best of me... I don't know but I need you right now." I hugged him to me and started to kiss him. I felt the bed shift behind me and figured it was Spooky. _She always knows when to leave me alone too._

I crawled on top of him to fling of my shirt. "You're in a hurry." he lightly mused so I smiled a little.

"Take your clothes off?" I asked.

He sat up, slipping his shirt off "Sit up." He ordered and I moved off his hips so he could take his pants off. "Take your pants off." he reminded.

"Oh." I grabbed my pants, pulling them off. I sat back on top of him "Mello will you--" he pulled me down for a kiss.

He flipped us over so he was on top "Let me do this for you." he put three of his fingers in his mouth while tugged my underwear off. He put one finger at my entrance "You'll have to relax again." I nodded taking deep breaths.

He pushed the first one in deep and quick. "Ah!" I gasped, pushing my head back into the pillows. "Hurry!" I whimpered.

"You'll be ready before you know it so just stay calm." he soothed and I felt the second finger begin to slide in.

"Oh! Mel--" I cried and shivered.

Finally the last finger was added. Mello kicked off his underwear as he moved over me to kiss me. "Here," he moved my hand onto his length "rub me a little." I moved my hand up and down his hardening cock.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned when he touched my spot with his fingers.

"Do you want me to go in now?" he asked.

"Y-yeah!" my toes curled. He sat between my legs. My knees shook as he slowly bucked forward. I let a strangled moan loose once his tip moved in "Oh shit." I wrapped my arms around him.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear.

"It hurts but I-- I feel so much better then before."

"Are you still afraid?"

"No, n-not really."

"Good." he bucked inside of me "I might need to bite you again... its been so long."

I moved my head to kiss him. Mello bucked roughly inside of me making me yelp "Oh Mello!" he sat up, taking me with him.

Mello had me sitting in his lap, he rubbed my back and ordered "Move." I pulled away to look at him, his face was flushed and his mouth was parted. I moved off of him a little before sitting back down on his cock "Yeah," he groaned "keep moving Matt." I steadied myself by resting my hands on Mello's shoulders to push myself up then sit back down on his dick. "Oh fuck." he buried his face in my chest.

"Mello!" I gasped when he grabbed my member tightly "Oh-ah!" I cried when I felt him bite my ribs then suck up my blood. I looked down at him "So I guess we've passed the grace period where you ask to bite me."

"Sorry, its been a long time for me."

I ran a hand in his hair "Its okay." he moved back to the seeping cuts to get more of my blood. He pushed me back onto the bed and kissed me brutally, getting some of my blood in my mouth. I pulled away to groan loudly at a hard thrust. "Oh fuck Mello! Ha har-harder!" he moved one of my legs on to his shoulder making me beg "Faster!" Mello wrapped his other arm around my leg.

"It seems you're not r-eally afraid at all anym-more." he moved his hand swiftly up and down my weeping erection.

"Ngh-no! Oh god yes!" I bucked into his hand.

He moved my leg back down and crawled over me "Matt," he placed his forehead on my neck, he began to gnaw on my neck. "you're so tight!" he gasped between bites.

"Ngh I'm-m close!" I felt his teeth dig into my skin "Ow!" I whined but moaned as he continued to pound into my prostate "Ha-ah! Mello I'm cum-ming!" I felt my eyes go wide and a familiar tightening in my stomach "Oh Mello!" I shirked.

"Ngh Matt!" he bit into my collar bone again as I felt him cum inside of me. He took his time before pulling out, he laid next to me "I hope I was able to make you feel better for a little bit at least."

I leaned my head against his shoulder "You were I just can't help but worry about Oliver... I know he'll be fine one way or another, I just can't help but worry about him."

"Yes, I understand how that feels." he put an arm around me.

* * *

A/N: Ugh I'm sorry this took longer then I thought! But I have several good reasons aside from my teeth why this took so long! First my laptop got a virus (again) so I'm not gonna update again until its fixed which should be by Tuesday or Wednesday, I do have another computer (which is how I updated) but I hate using it because its soooo old! I guess I still could have updated this sooner but Sunday I spent typing this and Saturday it wouldn't let me login and the day before that the new Psych and Monk started and the day before that my mom got the first and second season of Northern Exposure but if it is any consolation the stitches in my mouth are so itchy I just want to claw them out and I am totally out of pain pills, I still have like two days before they come out. -.-; But before I start to ramble lqtm I just wanted to say the next chapter of Let It Bleed is going to be the last one. ;.; Well see ya next chapter. Review thank you please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or TRUSTcompany.


	30. Vampires Will Never Hurt You

I opened the door taking a long pause in the door way to look around the room. _Its been awhile since I looked in here. Now I remember why! Its depressing... it makes me miss Oliver more. _I took a deep breath while closing my eyes. _I guess I should be looking in my room since I am leaving now, it would be the "normal" thing to do but I guess nothing about my life has ever really been normal. _I closed the door and turned to my own room to have a look._ I wonder what Aiden and Oliver are doing right now? I haven't seen them in a long time! _

_A few months after Oliver got better and he got use to the idea of vampires and Aiden being one they pretty much packed up to leave. I still remember when he first woke up how he almost kicked my bedroom door down, pulled me out of bed and asked if the stuff with Aiden had really happened or not... I didn't really get to answer him though because Aiden appeared to tell him everything.__ Now lets see that was about two and half years ago. Haven't run into many unfriendly vampires since then. Around the time Oliver and Aiden left Mello said something... what was it that he said again? Something like "Vampires will never hurt you." Maybe it was something else... it was awhile ago but it was comforting at the time.  
_

_It almost seems unreal that its been over two years since I found out that Mello was a vampire and Oliver almost died. But I'm glad all of that is done with and now I can move out and live with Mello until--! Until I guess I die... Mello will defiantly outlive me so-- No! I need to stop looking at all the depressing outcomes. _"You okay?" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sad I guess." I looked at my dad. _Our relationship has gotten better since Oliver moved out and I don't mean like we're BFFs or anything I guess we're still not even as close as normal parents and children are but we're... better.__ I don't really know how our getting closer came to happen but I guess he must have just felt--- bad or something without Oliver or maybe he always was the strain on our relationship... we both seem to love him best. Whatever the case it doesn't really matter to me._

"Well you know if you need to you can always come back here... I'm really going to miss you."

"Really?"

"Sure. I'm gonna miss both my boys now." he ruffled my hair. "So when are you two leaving?"

"Pretty soon I guess."

"I can't believe my youngest kid is already eighteen and moving out. I thought one of you would be with me for awhile to be honest."

I shrugged "I don't want to be in this town anymore."

He let go of my head "Well you'll both come see me sometime, wont you?"

I nodded "Yes."

"I'll wait for you downstairs until you're ready to leave."

"Okay." I heard him start down the stairs and I whispered "Are you here?"

I felt his strong arms pull me backwards into his chest and his chin rested on my shoulder "I was just waiting for you." I leaned my head against Mello's.

"Should we leave soon?"

"Whenever you're ready. Don't rush, I don't want you getting sad on the way to the apartment."

"Its not that far away, right? We could come back a lot-- I mean if we wanted to."

"Sure. I now we'll both miss our parents but its supposed to be like this."

I took a deep breath "Then I guess we should leave now."

He stood up strait behind me "I'll meet you outside."

I turned around quickly to catch him before he disappeared "Wait!" I said frantically "Just kiss me once to give me a little courage." I leaned my forehead against his chest.

"I can't kiss you if you don't let me see your face." he lifted my chin with his fingers. Slowly he leaned down to gently kiss me. "Don't be nervous about this. Us moving away is the right thing to do."

Taking a deep breath I grumbled "I know. I wish I could see my brother one more time before leaving."

Mello rested his arms on my shoulder "You can call him, right?"

"I don't like talking on the phone."

"Huff then right him a letter, shit I don't know."

Narrowing my eyes I said "Just go down stairs." he took a step back and quickly vanished. I rolled my eyes when I heard the door bell ring.

My father called "I'll get it!" I walked down the stairs, peaked around the corner to see L, Light, and Mello standing there. My dad turned around to wave me over. "So you kids are ready to leave?" he asked looking at me.

"Does Matt need to put anything else in the car?" L looked at me.

"Just me." I smiled.

My dad laughed a little "Okay then we better get going." Mello grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house.

"Stop!" I barked trying to pull my hand away from him as he pulled me to the car. "I can walk fine!"

He stopped half way through the yard and turned to look at me raising an eyebrow "Did you tell him?" he whispered to me.

I glared "Yes I did... you know I did!"

"Then don't act so mad when I try to hold your hand." he kissed the top of my head.

"You really annoy me sometimes... then you do stuff like that and well--" I looked away from him felling my face burn a little "I guess what I'm try to say is I love you."

"Whats all the whispering?" Light said walking up behind us with L and my dad.

"Nothing." Mello answered. He pulled me to him and extended an arm to my father "You don't need to worry about your son Mr. Jeevas I'll take care of him."

He hesitated for a second before grabbing Mello's hand "I trust you two." I buried my face in Mello's chest completely embarrassed by what he had said.

"We're gonna miss you two." L said monotonously putting a finger to his lip.

Everyone looked at him shocked. Light was the first one to voice what everyone was thinking "I am both shocked and captivated by this out poor of emotion." L shrugged. Light turned to us and said "He is right though, we'll miss you two." he put his hand on Mello's shoulder.

"Thank you." Mello turned to the car with me in his arm but stopped. "I said 'Thank you.' Light." I noticed Light's hand was tightly holding onto his arm still "I have to leave now." he tried pulling his arm away.

"Oh sorry." Light muttered. Mello directed me to the car. Opening the door for me, I slid in and rolled down the window.

Mello walked around to the driver's side and sat down. He leaned over me and said "Goodbye." They waved as we buckled our seat belts then pulled away. I smoothed down my vest "Damn, for a human Light has like a death grip! But do you feel okay?"

I shook my head "I would have liked to see my brother."

"Just call him later." I pulled out my pack of cigarettes.

I heard Mello groan in annoyance "What?"

"I hate when you smoke."

"Hey, I have really cut back so you can just your mouth right now... you know I smoke when I get nervous." I felt my phone vibrate. _Shit, did I forget something? _I fished it out of my pocket surprised to see a new text message.

From Oliver:  
You're smoking right now, huh?

I smiled and replied: So what?

From Oliver:  
Sorry I couldn't be there for your big move. I'm to far away.

I typed back: S'okay. After several long minutes his reply came.

From Oliver:  
Well I have to go. Ily.

Laughing I replied: Love you too.

"Whats with the laughing?" Mello asked.

"Its nothing." he frowned. "Aww don't be like that! I'll let you bite me wherever you want to make up." I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Will you let me bite you on your thigh?"

I rolled my eyes "You're a perv."

"Ha me!? You've turned into a little nympho."

Turning to him I placed both hands on the seat and leaned in close "Would rather have it like before?" I moved one hand to his inner thigh. "When I was afraid."

He put a hand over mine "Defiantly not." he moved my wrist up to his mouth and bit into my skin making yelp surprised. He sucked up my blood for a few long seconds before releasing me. I rubbed the skin around the new cuts that were still bleeding, I moved them to my mouth and sucked up the blood then pressed them down to stop their bleeding. "Stop. You know what that does to me."

"Well you should tell me when you're going to bite me."

"I thought you liked me to be spontaneous."

"Not when it involves blood loss!" I laughed but then felt a strain "Even though I hate it here so much I'm gonna miss everything... but I guess its good that we're leaving, huh?"

"Yeah to many vampires live there... it makes me worry about you."

"I guess I can't ask who those were can I?"

"I'd rather you not." he paused "It took a few years but finally we can start our life together. We've earned this... you especially Matt. I mean a so many times you were driven to the brink of madness because of me but you still stuck with me and I love you so much that I---" he stopped.

I leaned my head against his shoulder "I love you too and almost driving me insane will never get rid of me."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

A/N: I had such a fucking hard time with this chapter! Its not even funny! I guess that's what happens when you don't want to end something. Anyway I suppose some thank yous are in order so I decided to do the thank you list again since I think it makes people awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or My Chemical Romance.

Special Thanks (In no particular order):

Cazzylove: Yeah I know. Thank you for the add though.  
:::Well I hope you're happy with the end!  
Freakydeirdre: Eh, I wasn't really "in the zone" well typing it. Oh! and sorry about spelling your name wrong.  
Zena Silverwing: Yeah but its ran its course so I hope you liked it.  
let's eat candy. or Mello: I don't care if what you said in you last comment was true or not but I laughed for a good ten minutes at it. XD  
cheyjeevas: Yeah it is but its gone now!  
Katrina Tora: A lot of people hate Aiden but I love him! Hes like the one friend you have that's a total douche bag and sometimes you wonder why your friends with them then say something funny!  
Nana Weiss: Random smut is the best kind!  
lozzy035: That's why Mello tried to make him feel good! =)  
xMailMattx: Ah Matty, I swear you're my fandom soul mate! XD BTW thanks for your fan services!  
LuxEterna: Glad I could get you to read something you normally wouldn't. C:  
Sleeping Demon: Sure thing. And I'll try to get that up soon, I promise!  
Backyard Bottomslash: Hehe! I gotcha!  
xXJust CrazyXx: But they are the best way to get reviews! XD  
UnimaginableCruelty: I was too.  
Your Alien: HAHA! I fucking got you!  
xLawli-Popx: I got you to review too!  
angellovedark: Were you surprised!?  
grimmjow rox my sox: Yeah but I love him! and thank you.  
Shadow Dancer666: Yeah! It took longer then I thought it would. XD  
XxFallingxxAngelxX: Thank you. ;D  
1Ivanessence1: Vampire boners are always funny!  
i3Gaara: Yeah they're pretty gued!  
Kayla-Fox: Haha... he's a lair, huh?  
nekoluver: Personally I don't think that scene could have been longer.  
nameless14: I hope everything was clear for you.  
xrainedxallxdayx: I know I am so S-M-R-T! I mean S-M-A-R-T!  
kaylaXkittyears: *high fives* Thank you and sorry you had to stay up late! It would've still been there tomorrow!  
Consciously Comatose: I think he got over it nicely, yes. ;P  
XxXmello-mattXxX: Thank you very much!  
Puppetplay: I guess there is a lot. XD  
Pazel: I will if "U" will.  
NoirFoxy: Aww thank you! Your comment kinda reminds me of "Brining Sexy Back" XD  
....: Yes! Of course he is!  
xXnarutosgirlXx: Wowzers, thank you!  
Orange Burst: Calm down! XD  
XxTheHappyStrawBerryxX: Yeah congratulations!  
Sweetheart5793: Thanks, I hope you were happy.  
CupCakez: I probably should have given more of hint!  
ninjâ-nûlêttâ: Thank you very much!  
westwardcircle: I don't like to make OCs unless I have to.  
ginniirox: Of course they don't! That's why Mello doesn't!  
Smile_Bit: Or so it seemed! Muhahaha!  
ILoveMyGeeWay: Good! That's what I was going for!  
Living in a fantasy: Elazar is stronger then him! He had no choice but to be helpless!  
RayaneKeehlJeevas: I hate reading them but I love writing them!  
RainBow-Envy: Aww thank you!  
Dear Lunacy: I hope you liked it all!  
Tsukiyo: Thank you. XD  
kunoichixakura: Wouldn't you be too?  
Winta Fresh: Then call me evil!  
Off In Her Own Little World: Half kisses rule!  
rakash0500: I'm not really that big a fan but I needed Matt to be distracted! Thank you.  
-Lil-Star-Wish-  
-Sir Jeevas-  
actress0707  
animefighter13  
animonkeyfun2006  
Anku9321  
Anne Marie Lovette  
Aoi-Kitsune-Hime  
Cadaverelle  
ChocoAndCigs  
death adder  
demondragonRei  
Diabolus Kara  
feartehfox  
filmgurl2008  
kauxakira  
Kira711  
LightXL-Ment2B  
liz987951  
MochaCocaFan  
Mrs cullen666  
myuutsuni  
Nana Weiss  
NearxMello  
NoirFoxy  
Pehnguinz  
Puppetplay  
Raikei  
SabishiiBara  
Shinra'sCrazyTurk  
ShyClown  
Warratah  
xrainedxallxdayx  
XxFantasyxLovexX  
Angelichobo  
AnsemMesna  
Blades of Silver  
BloodMoonVampyr  
CrimsonWitchfire  
Cupcake Kisses-x  
DeathNote-SilentShadow  
Dreamers Deranged  
Expo  
feefee-mcgee  
Foxmore  
Guise'n'Disguise  
ichi828  
katslovetoplay  
Kayla-Fox  
Kiira-chan  
Kittycat-popko  
Kyarorain1  
ladydhampir  
lemonxeater  
Minata  
Misao Oni 4 ever  
MochaCocaFan  
myxdeadxvalentine  
O.o-Fox-fire-o.O  
Orcadia  
PaintedClocks  
Pehnguinz  
Possessed4evr  
prettyXlies  
purplepopsicle99  
QSMkitten  
Hana  
rkoalagirl  
Sir SmokesALot  
TeCHNiCaL-DiFFiCuLTieS  
TheCompleteBoxSet  
zanaso rymm2  
Zileto  
ZomgKelley  
And everyone else who read it and thank you to anyone who favorites and/or reviews in the future!


End file.
